au rp
by Kira Worshipper
Summary: bop


div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced back and smiled. "There's a field not far from here! I'm sure they'll like it!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "go on Alexander don't let them get ahead of you" he whispered. He watched his horse snort an speed up, letting the warhorse take over./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred chuckled and chose not to make Achilles run faster. Achilles wasn't trained to become a warhorse. However, the black stallion sped up anyway as he whinnied. "Whoa. Go easy, Achilles. Be careful..." he patted his neck./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was holding onto Alexander, but beside that the horse was in control, which could be seen by the fact Arthur's grip was of the of relaxation./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was holding onto Alexander, but beside that the horse was in control, which could be seen by the fact Arthur's grip was of the of relaxation./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. It was natural that Achilles was competitive. The stallion dashed his way until they were going about the same speed as Alexander. Alfred chuckled/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at Alexander,before glanced at Alfred an smiled at him, "there having fun it seems"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred nodded. "Yeah. They are." He laughed/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he nuzzled into Alexander's neck as the horse ran./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after, Achilles began to slow down. They ended up in a grassy field with the village not far in the view. Once he stopped, Alfred hopped off and pet him. "Good Boy." He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as Alexander slowed down, he watched as the horse looked around, before Arthur slid off him. Alexander rushed off to look around as Arthur walked over to Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Achilles rested, taking a walk around. Alfred glanced at him and spread out his arms. "Hug?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he hugged the other. Nuzzling into his chest. "of course" he smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He leaned back and laid on the grass. He sighed happily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he moved about to kiss the other's cheek smiling at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and kisses back. "Oh I'm so in love with you, Arthur~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed a soft pink, "an you know i love you" he hummed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't get my eyes off of you~ You're so beautiful~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur raised a brow, he chuckled an snuggled into the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""My Groom." He chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I love you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "na ah, Your Husband now" he hummed softly, "an i love you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, yes. My husband~" He hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he closed his eyes an nuzzled Into the other. He felt bad about not accepting the suit earlier.. He shook his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gazed up at the clouds. "Perfect weather." He chuckled. "I'm glad that the skies are this blue."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur raised a brow, "how so?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I like the color blue. It means that it's a nice and peaceful day." He hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "Hmm i like the colour cause it reminds me of your eyes"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and kissed all over his face. "Why thank you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's face heated up as he nuzzled closer. "what times the ball ?" he asked the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He thought for a minute. "The ball should start at 6. We should return at around five. "/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "alright then" he smiled at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tonight will be great. I promise you." He held his hand and kissed it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "i know it will be you will be there"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Well, we should head back soon, My Love." He slowly got up,his arms wrapped around the other's waist. He hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he got up along with the other. "yea" he smiled at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well..." He whistled for Achilles and the stallion came trotting. He whinnied. "Alright, boy, I hope you had a good rest. We'll take it easy on the way back." He smiled and hopped on./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "Alexander!" he watched the horse look up an rush over to the other. He patted the other's shoulder as he pulled himself up onto the horse./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at Arthur. Alfred patted Achilles and he began to gallop away, back towards the castle./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt Alexander take off after Achilles an Alfred, holding onto the horse as Arthur looked around happily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"They soon made it there and Alfred hopped off, petting Achilles and fed him a carrot. Achilles then obediently walked inside his stall./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur kissed Alexander's neck before he slipped off the horse. "Where should Alexander go?" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""He can have the stall next to Achilles..." He sighed. "I've been waiting for them to create a small field for them so they're not so confined. I was thinking of building it myself."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "that would be nice for them" he tapped Alexander on the flank as the horse walked into the stall./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll work on it this week." He nodded and wrapped an arm around the other. "Alright. Let's get ready for the ball."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Lets" he smiled at the other, kissing his cheek as he followed him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and walked back inside with him. "Oh, your belongings have been moved to my room." He noted./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "This will be strange to get use to" he said softly, looking at Alfred, chuckling. "your a bit dirty" before he glanced at his pants, snorting. You could see the black hair on the white pants./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He paused and glanced behind him. "Ah-" He blushed and brushed it off, chuckling lightly. "Well.. It couldn't be stopped." He sighed and led him to his room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as he followed the other, "they both are dark horses after all"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes... They are." He walked inside and glanced at him. "So?" His bedroom was as grand as any other room. The bed was fit for a prince. There was even a balcony, viewing the vast forests./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's eyes widened, "Wow, this is.. This is huge" he looked around it, walking around the room, before looking at the view a smile on his face. He loved forests./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you like it?" He smiled. "When I become king, I will be moving rooms. This room, you know, it could be used for our children." He chuckled. "But that is far from now."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's face flushed red, he nodded. "I love it" he smiled at the other as he walked over, burying his face into Alfred's chest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and hugged him. "Great." He hummed. "I love you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, He reached up an pulled the other into a kiss, "an i love you, we should probably get ready for the ball though" he hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes yes." He chuckled as there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the door and opened it. The maids were there and they bowed. "Your Highness, we noticed you've returned. Would you like us to dress you now?" Alfred blushed a bit, glancing back at Arthur and then turning back to the maids./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur raised a brow, he twitched slightly. Before taking a breath, "Take care of my husband" he bowed his head, "my Auntie has my suit for tonight" he brushed past the maids, his jaw clenched. Alfred was a prince he had to remember that. He was still only a nobleman./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah-..." Alfred sighed. "Um. Yes, I'm ready." Alfred glanced at the direction Arthur left and sighed once more. The maids walked in, pulling out the suit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur headed to his Aunt's room, running a hand through his hair. "Auntie Julianna" he knocked on the door as the door opened to a blushing mother an aunt. "I.. im not questioning it" he chuckled walking inside./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon, after they finished dressing him up, Alfred thanked them with a smile and they were dismissed. Alfred, with his white and navy blue suit, walked out to the ballroom. He examined the room and nodded. "This looks great."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched slightly as his mother brushed his hair, he was wearing a black an red suit, a smile on his face he kissed his mother an aunts cheeks, Before excusing them so he could head to the ballroom, allowing them to get dressed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred decided to make a few small changes for the ball and finally finishes. "Well, we're definitely prepared for the guests now." He smiled. "This is perfect."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur poked his head into the ballroom, glancing around. He was looking for his husband, but he wanted to surprise Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred had been talking with the music conductor and listening to the rehearsals. After a bit, the music stopped short. "This is good for the first waltz." He spoke as he glanced and saw Arthur. "Ah, excuse me for one moment." He bowed his head and walked towards Arthur/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur pouted as Alfred spotted him, Before he smiled an waved at the other. "Hello"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?" He chuckled. "What was with the sad face?" He kissed his cheek. "You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at him, "i wanted to surprise you" he hummed softly, before blushing red. "thanks, you look stunning"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled. "Thank you. And oh?" He wrapped his arms around him. "Were you going to scare me?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded a red hue across his face, "yea" he said softly, smiling up at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's adorable." He smiled and pecked his lips. "Hehe, anyway~! Do you like it so far? Soon, all the nobles and royalists will make this room lively."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced around, "it's nice" he smiled at the other, "it suits you" he chuckled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Soon, one of the servants approached them and bowed. "Your Highness, if you may please return to the gallery."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. "Must we do it now?" The servant nodded. "I'm afraid so. The painting must be finished by tomorrow."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at Alfred, a slight confusion on his face. "Painting?" he glanced at the Servant a smile on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He returned the smile. "The prince shall have a new portrait of himself. This happens every few years. You will have to as well, Your Highness. You are now part of the royal lineage."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened, He wasn't sure how to respond to the your Highness part, he sighed nodding. "Alright" he smiled at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The servant bowed and turned to Alfred. "Your Highness." He turned and walked away. Alfred smiled and sighed. "If you would like to watch, you could come." he nodded and followed after the servant./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "sure" he smiled at the other as he followed the other. He was curious on how the artists painted./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred walked inside an art studio and Feliciano and Lovino were there with aprons. They turned and smiled when the saw Arthur. "Mr. Jones~!" Feliciano smiled and waved. Alfred chuckled and took his seat on the chair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled he waved back at them. "Hello Mr Vargas, Hello Mr Vargas" he smiled as he stood back to watch them work./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Feliciano smiled and he was mixing the paints for Lovino, who painted a Renaissance portrait or Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as he watched them work, this was strange.. He wasn't use to all of this, an it made him feel weird./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The King walked in and called out to Alfred. "My son!" Alfred couldn't move, but he responded. "Here, Father." Feliciano and Lovino stopped what they were doing and bowed polietly. Feliciano spoke, "Good evening, King Albert." The King smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened, Alfred's father scared him, he moved outside leaning against the wall. Taking a soft shook his head as he looked at the paintings on the wall across from him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The King glanced at Arthur and furrowed his eyebrows but sighed. "I've been looking for you all over the castle." "Well, I'm here, Father. Oh, and please be easy on my husband... He's new to these sorts of customs." "So he didn't accept my gift?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket shivering. He.. He wanted to back to his aunt's home. This place was terrifying him. His brother's may of been an ass to him, but at least he was around his family there.. Here.. Once his aunt an mother go home.. He would be left here.. alone.. he shuddered as he rubbed his arms./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. "Father, please." Albert pinched the bridge of his nose. "Isn't there anything else I could give him?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur took a deep breath, calm down. Breath in an breath out. He slid down the wall so he could sit there, staring blankly at the wall ahead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after the conversation was finished and Lovino finished the painting, Alfred immediately got up and thanked Lovino, and then he walked out to find Arthur, worried. Albert followed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened once he noticed the King, but he didn't glance at ether of them, just kept staring at the wall across from him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred knelt beside him and sighed. "... Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" He glanced at his father to walk away. and he got the message and did so./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "I'll be fine" he mumbled softly, taking a deep breath./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He paused. "... How about we talk about this after the party, alright?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "sure" he stood up brushing himself down, taking a deep breath before a smile appeared on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stood up as well, brushing off his pants. "Alright. The part is about to start. Are you ready?" He held out his arm./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he took the other's arm smiling at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then let's go~" he hummed and walked with him to the ballroom./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur walked beside him as he listened to everything. He shouldn't over react.. This was his life now./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred and Arthur walked in just in time for their introduction. As the crowd applauded, Alfred waved his princely wave, smiling at his people./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as the other waved, giving a shy wave at everyone. He wasn't to sure what he was meant to do./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred whispered to Arthur as he continued waving. "Alright. We can just take our seat somewhere"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded slightly. "you can pick" he whispered back, the smile never dropping./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"A servant guided them to the seats above the ballroom floor along with other royalists. Then, the music began to play. It was a sweet and calm tune./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sat down beside Alfred as he looked around, this was nice an relaxing.. Kinda.. Or not really./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, me Dear, how are you?" He tilted his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at him an smiled, "I'm fine, an how are you darling?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm doing wonderful." He sighed as a servant walked by and placed their food in front of them./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at the food, wow.. This looks nice, he smiled a bit more./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred hummed and ate quietly. He glanced at Arthur and smiled. "Are you okay?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, smiling as he ate. He nodded not wanting to talk with his mouth full./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled wider and sighed. "Good."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled once he swallowed his food, a smile on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred continued eating. Soon, people began to walk by and speak to them and gave them all sorts of gifts. Alfred was delighted./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur fidgited slightly at the gifts, but smiled at them. He let Alfred do the speaking as he was unsure on what to say./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a while, some men sat at the table to talk about business. Imports and such. Alfred just told them to speak with the King./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur remained quiet, taking a sip of his water, he peered into the crown, smiling as he met his mother an aunt's eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced at him and glanced to wherever he was looking at. He smiled softly. "Would you like to spend time with them instead?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened but shook his head, "No, as your husband it's my duty to stay by your side"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur... I know. But... You would like to be with your family, yes? Please... Be my guest."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "It's fine, i can talk to them later" he smiled at Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure, Arthur? You seemed bored earlier."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Bored? Me? never" he shook his head smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright." He smiled. "Remember you can leave whenever."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Thank you " he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmhm." He bowed his head and smiled. "I don't control you, Arthur. You are free to do whatever you please with me."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at him, "i know, don't worry Darling"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good." He nodded and turned to the conductor as he announced that the dance was going to begin. "Ah, we have the first dance Arthur." He smiled as everybody watched them. "Will you dance with me?" He stood up and bowed, holding out his hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, he bowed back at the other taking his hand, "Of course your highness" he grinned up at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and led him down the stairs as the waltz began. He pulled him closer and placed a hand behind him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly as he got into position for the waltz, nerves kicking in slightly but he ignored them so he could dance./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He began to lead him through the dance and hummed along. "Are you enjoying yourself, Arthur?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur never broke eye contact as they danced, "Yea.. I am"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled as he gazed into his eyes. "I am too~" Soon, the song was over and he ended by dipping him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a squeak at the dipping, his face was a nice shade of pink./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred was so in the moment, he softly kisses him as they rose back up. "Mm. Come with me. I have a surprise for you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he grasped the other's hand as he followed Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon, the crowd filled in the gap as they all began to dance. Alfred led him out back to the gardens. "It's about midnight."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur looked around, before looking at Alfred. "Looks about it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He led him to the middle of the garden and there was the fountain. "Here." He smiled as he looked around. The flowers around the fountain begin to bloom, as if they were magic./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's eyes widened, "this is beautiful" the word left the other's mouth as he walked to the flowers./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were a vibrant blue and reflected the moonlight. Alfred smiled and watched him. "Yeah... My mother planted these flowers. I always go here when I want to relax. Which is why no one else comes here."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at the other, "They remind me of your eyes" he said softly. "Im sure that's why your mother loved the flower"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled. "Yes. That's exactly why." He sat on the ledge of the fountain./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sat beside Alfred nuzzling into his shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred hugged him and pet his hair. "I love you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "an you know i love you unconditionally" he nuzzled closer./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed and pulled him onto his lap. "I'm so happy you're my husband."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a squeak, but smiled at him. "An im glad your my husband"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed and kissed him gently./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "Im sorry for how i've been behaving though" he mumbled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have every right to act the way you do. You're new to this. I completely understand... Are you comfortable staying here tonight?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, but nodded. 'Yea im with you" he smiled at the other, "It's nothing to do with you.. it's more a.. your father scares the shit out of me" he covered his mouth, "oops im sorry your highness, that was bad words"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed. "It's alright. Don't worry about him. He honestly has a heart of gold."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at him softly, "i just.. i just don't trust him sorry. I think that's because of my own father"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah... I understand. You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable..." He pet his hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at him, "it's fine" he hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred kissed his cheek. "Alright." He caresses his cheeks/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered slightly an nibbled at the cufflinks of his jacket./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred blushed lightly and looked at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled shyly, He shivered slightly, "is it getting cold out here or is it me?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah- Are you cold?" He shifted and took off his over coat, wrapping it around him. He rubbed his arms and smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered, but relaxed against the other, "should we head inside?" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. If you'd like. The party is about to come to an end anyway."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "perhaps that would be best" he smiled at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then let's head back to the party. I need to bid my farewells." He kissed his cheek and stood up slowly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "do you want your jacket back?" he held it out to Alfred as he stood up as well./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, thanks." He took it, slipping it back on. He held Arthur's hand and walked with him back inside./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur followed after him as he looked around, a grin on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and then walked around to say goodbye/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur followed him quietly, smiling as he bid other's good bye, he'd get use to it.. One day/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred nodded and turned to Arthur. "Well, are you tired, my love?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "a little bit, this has been a big day"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It has. Well, I'll lead you back to our room." He smiled and began to walk forth./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur followed behind him quietly, he smiled an brought the other's hand up kissing the top of it, "I love you Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and sighed. "I love you too, Arthur." He gently brushed his thumb against his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled up at him, he nuzzled against the hand humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"he lightly blushed and hummed. "Well, I shall get changed." He chuckled. "No servants this time."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red from embaressment, he looked at the floor./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and pecks his cheek. He turned and walked over to grab his clothes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "im sorry, i acted like a spoilt child earlier with the maids" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay. You are still getting used to things, that's all." He walked out with his pajamas on./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "I just don't like other females seeing you well undressed" he mumbled shaking his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?" He chuckled. "nothing will happen between me and them, Arthur. I promise you." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the other. "I belong to you and only you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nuzzled into him, "i know that but i still don't like them seeing you naked" he mumbled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright. Then I'll tell them to wear blindfolds when they change me."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur crossed his arms, "or you learn to dress yourself. Or i help"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm kidding, Dear." he chuckled. "yes. I'll dress myself from now on."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Oh." he shook his head, "sorry i couldn't tell"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hehe, Why don't you get changed too? I have to send these to the mai- ... I mean... I need to wash these."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur raised a brow, "i don't mind the maids washing the, i just don't want them changing you or seeing you naked Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah... I understand." He carefully laid the suit on the bed and nodded. "Alright./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed as he changed out of his suit, "I'll probably wash my own though, since with what it's maid from is a.. awkward material to clean"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur, they can clean anything. Just tell them how you want them to clean it."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Ah.. are you sure?" he looked a bit hesitant./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmhm. You just have to be clear about it." He nodded and waited for him to change./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he grabbed some clean clothes an got changed out of the suit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and after he was done, he called for the maids to take the clothes to the wash./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur care fully explained hot to wash the clothes, before smiling an telling them thank you./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The maids smiled and nodded, bowing before they left. Alfred crawled into the bed and glanced at him. "Well, sleeping here?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur walked over to the other an crawled into the bed, nuzzling up to him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and pet his hair, kissing his head. "I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "an im glad i'll be with you for all time" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and kissed his cheek, holding his hand. "Well... Let's go to sleep then."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "sleep well Alfred" he smiled up at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He cuddled close and fell asleep, smiling softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(timeskip?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"( yeah sure! Just to the next morning or did you want a specific time...?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(nah next morning works fine)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"( okay) Alfred soon woke up to the pleasant smell of bacon and pancakes. He got up and stretched, glancing at Arthur and smiling. "Arthuuur~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was curled up in a small ball as he began to wake up, he wearily looked around./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laid back next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Arthuuurrr~ Happy first day being husbands~" he cheered softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he ran a hand through his hair, "good Morning Alfred" he chuckled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning~ Time to be love dovey husbands~ Good morning kiss~" he hummed and puckered his lips./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rolled his eyes, but kissed the other's lips, smiling at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred kissed back happily and smiled in the kiss. "Mm~ I love you~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "an you know that i love you with all my heart" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed and pecked his lips. "I fall in love with you every second you know~?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's face flushed red, he curled up to the other smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur squealed slightly, "we should probably get up alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmhm. Do you smell that~? Smells good, right?" He chuckled. "I just wanted to be able to see you when we cuddle~" Soon, there was a knock on the door. It was the maids/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at Alfred, then at the door. A brow raised, he climbed out of bed, wanting Alfred to handle this himself./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah- Arthur.."he sighed and let them in. The maids walked in with a tray filled with delicious looking sweets for breakfast. Alfred sat up and smiled at them. "We planned to go to the dining area for breakfast this morning." They nodded and left the room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur cringed, "You eat Sweets for breakfast?" he looked at the other, worry clear on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""W-Well... I used to... I keep telling them to cut down on the honey and toast... And iced pastries... And biscuits with jelly..." He glanced down, a bit embarrassed. "Um... I'll get dressed now." He got up and ran inside his closet, closing it and began to change./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "Alfred, im not poking Fun, but that is really unhealthy" he said softly standing on the other side of his closet./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He paused and sighed. "I.. I know. I'm changing my eating habits... I Um..." As he spoke, he looked down at his stomach and frowned a bit. Maybe he could lose more weight. He shook his head and put on his clothes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "Alfred, there's nothing wrong with you, an don't think there's anything wrong with your weight. I just don't want you to die young.. you mean far to much to me" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He opened the door, glancing down. "I know..." He shuffled his feet a bit, still embarrassed. "Well... I won't be eating that anymore..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, he pulled the other close as he hugged him, "I love you, an that means everything about you" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""... Thank you.. I love you too." He hugged him back and smiled a bit. "You should get changed as well."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "will do, i just wanted to make sure you where ok" he kissed Alfred's cheek as he headed into his own closet to get dress./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and watched him leave. He glanced down at his stomach and poked himself, sighing quietly. 'Maybe just skip breakfast for today...' He thought. He shrugged and then sat on the bed to wait for Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed as he got dressed, he hoped Alfred was ok. He slipped the vest on an walked out of the closet. He smiled at the other. "ok all ready"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled back and nodded, walking to the door. "Let's go then."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur walked after him, grasping his hand. He chuckled softly as he walked, "I love you Alfred, every last inch" he hugged the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred blushed lightly and smiled. "I love you too." Even though, he still thought about his newly planned diet./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly as they walked, "no reason to worry about anything" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""So... I... Then I don't have to change?" He glanced away./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "No, you don't need to change" he smiled up at the other, "i was just worried about the sweets that's all" he hummed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh..." He thought for a moment. "So you wouldn't be upset if I still changed what I ate, right?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur raised a brow, "It depends if your planning to starve yourself, or carefully plan what your going to eat" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh..." He changed his mind, holding the others hand and leaning his head against him as they walked. "Alright."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "Alfred, the only reason i will worry is because One, im your husband it's my job. An Two i went through the same thing before you met me" he hummed softly, "i was rather, big when i was younger" he chuckled thinking about it, "so i did anything i could to loose weight, which involved starving myself" he grasped Alfred's face, looking into his eyes, "I almost died already, i didn't eat, an if i did it was a slice of apple, my body was trying to shut itself down" he frowned, "i don't really remember what happened, but i came to with a doctor leaning over to me talking to me" he sighed, "so i began to, with help. Carefully plan my eating habits, i ate proper an i exercised" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He suddenly felt bad for bringing it up and glanced away. "I'm sorry... I promise to take care of myself though, okay? I will." He nodded, his smile returning to his face. "Because I love you and I don't want to make you upset. Er- Worried."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "Don't be sorry" he kissed the other's cheek, "Thank you though, an ill help you" he hummed softly/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled wider and kissed his cheek. "Alright. I love you so much~" he hummed and held his hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur brought the others hand up nuzzling it, "an I love you Alfred" he smiled up at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled, sighing. Soon they entered the dining room and he took a seat, his father at the head of the table./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur cautiously sat beside Alfred, a smile never dropping from his face, despite being terrified of the king./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The king was reading a few letters that were scattered on his side of the table. Alfred cleared his throat lightly as the maids set their food on their plates. "Good morning, Father." The King glanced up. "Ah, good morning. I see you've finally decided to get up." He gave a slight smile but returned to his letters, handing Arthur one. "This letter is for you. From your brothers I believe."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened, he nodded. "Thank you Your Majesty" he bowed as he took the letter. He opened it an pulled it out, peering down it as he began to read. What the hell did his brothers want now./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"bowed his head*/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The King glanced at him. "I accidentally read it... They want residency in the castle." Alfred looked to Arthur and the letter. The King sighed. "Such disrespectful words I might add. Especially to a new prince."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched, "I.." he took a deep breath, "Excuse me your highness" he stood up bowing his head, "i need to go think" he turned an walked off the letter held in his hands./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred turned to him. "Eh? Arthur...?" He glanced at their food, but got up anyway to follow him. "Arthur, you don't have to accept it."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur waved his arm, "Alfred, i know your my husband, but i really need to be alone" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stopped. "Arthur..? ..." His shoulders sunk as he sighed. "A-Alright... You know I'm here for you-" he called out and then walked back to the dining room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur made his way out to the garden an sat down among-st the flowers, not caring if he got dirty clothing. He began to read the letter over./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed and sat back down and left his breakfast aside. "Did Mother's family ever want to stay here?" The King chuckled. "No. Might I remind you your mother was a princess as well. Her side family was already part of a castle. They found no need to sleep in another one." He continued to read his letters./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered, "Why.. I.. Why" he bowed his head, he sighed, "I might see if the King will let them stay for a week, only a week. If they screw up then. I'd want them out" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. "I see..." He leaned his elbow on the table to think, however, he was immediately scolded at by Albert. Alfred sat up and just sighed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stood back up, brushing himself down he headed back inside./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred kept on glancing at the door, waiting for Arthur like a sick puppy. "Who am I kidding? He's an independent man. He can deal with his problems..." "And who are you talking to? Definitely not me. I haven't been in the... Marriage business in a while, Son."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced around as he walked, this palace was beautiful, an it was big enough to where he might avoid his brothers.. He chewed his lower lip as he walked./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry..." Soon, a maid walked in and Alfred turned around with a smile on his face thinking it was Arthur. His smile almost faltered. "Ah-" The maid curtsied. "Your highness. It is time for your music lessons." Alfred sighed and nodded. "Of course... I almost forgot. Could we wait for Arthur? He shouldn't be long." The maid nodded./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur pushed the door open, "im sorry about taking so long" He glanced at Alfred, then to the King. "Your Majesty may i talk to you please?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred peered from behind his chair and glanced at the king. Albert nodded. "Of course." He stood up and walked towards him. "What may I help you with?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur took a sigh, "I Went outside to think " He hummed softly, "Perhaps i should give my brothers what is called a 'trial' period, They stay here for a week to see how they go, if anything bad Happens they are made to leave " he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Seems fair. You are quite nice to your brothers." He chuckled softly. "I'd always fight with my brothers."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "i dislike my brother's, but you always need to give people Chances, if you don't then you loose Humanity"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He paused. "Ah. So that's how it is... Well, I understand. I'll have the servants show them to their rooms and I'll appoint a meeting... When will they arrive?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at the Letter, "I need to respond to them, But it should be within the week" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Alright. You'll be provided with a pen and paper." He glanced at a nearby servant, ordering him to the music room and the servant guided Arthur there./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur followed the Servant as he looked around, he will admit he didn't wish to see his brothers, but he would be the better brother here./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The servant opened the door to the room, bowing towards him. "Your highness. " Alfred had been working with his personal violin tutor. Distracted, Alfred turned to him and smiled. "Arthur~! You're back!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "im sorry, i had to do something" he said softly, he walked over to the other watching./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's alright! I understand." He hummed and continued playing. The teacher was at the piano and played with him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur listened to the other play, a smile on his face. He was more a Violin player, not that anyone besides his Aunt knew that though./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred gracefully played the notes until he was stopped by his teacher. This continued on for another half an hour. When he was finished, Alfred sighed and sat by Arthur. "Break time for meee~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, he kissed the other's temple. "Your doing amazing Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you~" he hummed and glanced at him. "Can you play?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Hmm, a little bit" he hummed softly, "but not the piano the Violin my aunt taught me" he smiled. He was being humble since he could play the violin pretty well./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled brightly and gave him the violin. "Go ahead~!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "I.. uh.." he nodded as he stood up, he glanced around placing the Violin all properly. He closed his eyes as he began to play./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred listened and smiled softly as he watched./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur moved about as he played, dancing to the song that played from the Piano, a smile on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*violin/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The teacher nodded, impressed and turned to Alfred. "Play like him." Alfred chuckled and blushed a bit. "I'm trying."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "Ah im sorry" he put the Violin down. "Im sure you'll get there one day Alfred, it takes time that's all"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay! I really liked it! It's kinda different to watch someone as good as teacher playing. Gives me a goal." He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "My aunt taught me. So im rather proud of it" he smiled, he glanced at the Teacher, "Alfred's a talented kid so im sure he'll learn quickly, He just needs motivation.. Like a reward"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked, a smile on his face as he looked at his teacher. The teacher thought about it. "Hm... Perhaps. I will think about it."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he walked over to alfred an whispered in his ear, "everytime you learn a song 100% you'll get a special reward from me" he mumbled low enough so the teacher couldn't hear him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred blinked and turned to him. "Really~? What is it?!" He smiled brightly, but then covered his mouth, noticing how loud he was being./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur face palmed, Jeez this kid has got to be innocent. He kissed Alfred's cheek grinning, "well you'll have to get 100% to find out now don't you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He paused and nodded. "Yeah! I will! I like special surprises~!" He chuckled and immediately got up and his violin and started to practice./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled he sat down where the other had been sitting, he closed his eyes as he listened to him play./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm... So if I get one song completely right, I can have the surprise?" He hummed and glanced at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "That is right" he smiled at the other, "but it needs to be approved by the teacher as being complete"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh okay!" He turned to his teacher and he got up to play with him. Alfred continued to try as hard as he could to get the song right, reviewing the measures he had trouble on and taking his time to get it perfect. He was mainly determined to see what the "surprise" was, but it did still help him with his lessons in the end./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled at seeing the other's determination. He was glad, he knew how hard Music could be if you didn't really have a goal to strive for./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after Alfred got the piece perfected, he turned to Arthur. "Arthur! Okay! I got it~! Listen!" He bit his lip and began playing along with his teacher. The teacher was smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur listened to the other smiling, "This sounds amazing Alfred Congratulations"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and soon finished the song, flawless. He chuckled and gave a bow. The teacher shook his head. "Now if only you had that determination to finish every song I give to you." Alfred chuckled. "Now I do!" He glanced at Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's face flushed red, "you'll get your reward later tonight" he said softly smiling at Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred chuckled. "Aww okay! Hehe, did you get surprised that I was able to do it?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "No i know you could do it all a long" he walked over to Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and pecked his cheek. "Thanks, Love."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed in a bright red, "so what are we doing next?" he asked the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well... After my music lessons, it's time for our lessons to rule a kingdom." He nodded./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "go on then. You don't want to be late for that" he hummed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have to go with me because you're going to be like my counselor." He smiled and held his hand, pulling him out the door./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stumbled after the other, chuckling. "alright then" he squeezed Alfred's hand as they walked./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed excitedly and chuckled. "So, we usually meet in the meeting hall. Father will be there too."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "alright then" he smiled moving so he could kiss the other's cheek, "your amazing Alfred, never forget that"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred blushed a bit and smiled. "Ah... Thank you, Arthur. I love you~ You're just as amazing as I am~" he kissed his cheek back./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he nuzzled into the other's shoulder as they walked, a humm left his mouth. "An i'll always love you" he said softly. "from now to beyond"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He linked arms with the other as they walked and finally walked into the meeting hall. He took a seat and smiled at Arthur to take a seat next to him/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly, he sat beside Alfred as he sat up straight. "this shall be fun"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and turned to his father as he began to speak. There was Albert's advisor and they began to speak about the good of the kingdom and how Alfred should rule it along with Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was listening to the other intently. He would write all this down later once he got a chance./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon after about two hours they finished lessons for the day. Alfred thanked them and nodded to Arthur. "Let's go to the stables. It's time to visit Achilles and Alexander."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur perked up at the mention of his Stallion, he loved that horse. "Yes. Lets" he grinned at Alfred as he stood up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and held his hand, walking with him outside./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""01/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur quietly walked beside him as he looked around, "I hope Alexander an Achilles have been getting along" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred nodded. "I'm pretty sure they are. They seemed pretty friendly toward each other the first time they met."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Im glad. Normally Alexander is very.. Well he hates other stallions or even geldings" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah... Well, I hope I don't find my buddy all beat up." His smile faded a bit and he began to walk faster./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rolled his eyes, "He wouldn't, don't worry" he rushed after the other. He had a feeling Alexander was just asleep in the stall with Achilles./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once they made it there, Alfred was glad to see everything was okay. Everything was calm. Alfred sighed in relief./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled when his prediction was correct. "see Achilles is fine"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, thank goodness. Sheesh. You had me worried." He walked up and gently pet Achilles' head. "Hey..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at Alexander who was just sleeping beside where Achilles stood, He chuckled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed. "It is not funny." He fed a few treats to Achilles and his smile returned. "Well. At least they're okay."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alexander wouldn't harm Achilles" he frowned slightly at the others mistrust. "Hey Alex buddy" he clicked his tongue as Alex looked up whinnying./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/03/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""You did say Alexander didn't get along with others. How else would I have felt." He sighed and grabbed a brush, gently brushing Achilles' mane./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur tsked, "I ca n have Alexander sent home if you'd like"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""No no. I didn't say that. Don't jump to conclusions." He hummed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur scowled, "well your acting like it. I'll send a note to my aunt, telling her Alexander's being sent back"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I told you no." He glanced at him. "Don't. Alexander is welcome here."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/04/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur ignored him opening up the stall he clicked his tongue, "come along Alexander" he watched the horse get up. Before walking out of the stall./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and shook his head.?"... I told you no. " Alfred turned to his direction. "Will you listen to me?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a tsk, "I'm going for a Ride Alfred. I wish to be on my own" his voice was clipped an polite. He grasped Alexander's mane, swinging himself up onto the horse. He looked down at Alfred, before he nudged Alexander as the horse began to walk away from the stables./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred paused and glanced away. He muttered to himself. "Geez... I hate that part of me..." He sighed and sat down on the hay./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur bowed slightly as he let out a whistle, alexander taking off. The blonde an off sight on the jet black stallion/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred stood back up and walked back inside the castle. Soon he began his fencing lessons./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur held onto Alexander as the Stallion ran. Where he didn't know, he just let the other run. He'd have to go back eventually. But he didn't want to fight again. He sighed, he knew he had to ether sell Alexander or send him home./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"An hour passed and Alfred finished. He glanced around to see if Arthur was looking for him, and he wasn't. Alfred sighed. He began thinking about their marriage and if this kept going, he wasn't sure if Arthur would be happy with him. If Alfred wouldn't be so controlling then Arthur could be happier..? Alfred sat in the gardens. He continued to think./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had fallen asleep against Alexander as the stallion ran. Arthur was roused to awake as Alexander reared up whinnying loudly. Arthur let out a scream as he fell off the horse. He looked around his eyes wide. "Oh shit" he shrunk back noticing him an Alexander surrounded by knights in black Armour. "W-What?" he looked around eyes wide. He watched Alexander take off through them as he was hefted up, he struggled screaming. This is why he shouldn't of worn the royal clothing!/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred laid in the grass, watching the sky as it was slowly getting dark. "The days feel longer without you, Arthur... Where are you?" He glanced to his side. "You should be here... Laying your golden hair upon my arm..." He sighed. "I miss you." He sat up as he was approached by another of his mentors. Alfred sighed and called for a guard. "Search for Arthur. It's getting late... Or if he just went home... Leave him there. I understand if he wouldn't want to see me at the moment." Alfred glanced down, feeling guilty of what he said at the stables./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alexander let out a loud whinny as he rushed towards the stable. He was missing his Rider an had a few arrows coming out of his flank. He let out a Neigh as he began to slow down, taking deep breaths as he searched for Water./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred stopped and heard Alexander. He turned and ran towards the stallion. "Ah- Alexander? ... Where is Arthur?" He quickly led him to the water fountain, until he noticed the arrows. His eyes widened and turned to the guards. "Find doctors to help Alexander and send out guards and search the land. Arthur is in trouble." He waited with Alexander for a doctor and then quickly ran to Achilles. He hopped on and caught up with the guards./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a slight hiss as he was kicked in the side. He looked around wearily. Where was he? He blinked trying to get his bearings. Before he realized they'd blindfolded him. Fuck. He could hear laughing an a foreign language so he knew they where not natives. He chewed his lower lip hoping Alexander had gotten home safe. He let out a sigh before being kicked in the side. He let out a screech of pain arching his back slightly. Fuck Fuck Fuck his ribs. He felt his breath hitch./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred led the group, across the field that Arthur and him first gone through. A few guards split up and a few stayed with Alfred. He was worried. He was angry. No, he was pissed. At himself and whoever dared to mess with Arthur. Alfred promised to protect Arthur, but here he was. Alfred looked around. "Arthur!" He called out./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He got no response but in the distance he could see what seemed to be a camp fire that had been quickly snuffed out. Arthur was being carried ungracefully on horse back, hurt oh hell how he hurt. He felt tears soaking the blindfold as every step the horse he took made him spasm in pain./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sped past the camp fire, following the tracks of dirt and excretion from various horses. And there was a large trail. Alfred kept his hand on the sheathe of his sword, thinking about how he would have to make his fencing lessons to good use. Alfred glared at the group of the dark clothed knights ahead, if they could even be called that. None of them are worthy of such title. "Guards. Surround them." He commanded. And the guards did so. They shot arrows in front of the running group, trying to stop them. A few guards sped up to the side of them, aiming arrows at the dark riders./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a squeak as he felt the horse he was on speed up, he let a scream as pain shot through him as he bounced. He felt tears well up an fall again as he was held by the rider. The group began to split up, only about 5 of them staying in the same flank with there leader, the one who had Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The guards were led off. Alfred kept his eye on the group and clicked his tongue. "Damn you!" He scowled as a guard followed behind Alfred. He turned slightly and gave the guards an order. "Shoot down their horses! Not just the men!" The other guards gather 'round and aimed at the horses' legs. Or anything else that could bring them down./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The leader stepped back allowing two of his men to charge at the guards pulling swords out of there sheath as they charged at Alfred's own guards, the leaded quickly veering off to the side./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glared at the leader. He focused only on him. The guards were led off by the other's, but Arthur was still captured. Impatient, Alfred pushed Achilles up to the leader. "I'm giving you a warning! You let him go or I'll kill you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The leader snorted, pressing down on Arthur's ribs. "You want him let go?" he chuckled as he listened to Arthur scream. "He is not yours" he spurred his horse on more as he pressed into Arthur's ribs. This was fun, he giggled. The smaller man below him made such exciting noises./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""/You/" He couldn't even speak, his anger was controlling him. He unsheathed his sword, swing it slightly, grazing it upon the other's horse. Then he did what he could only think of at the moment. He jumped off Achilles, rolling in front of the leader's horse to make him stop, forgetting that Arthur was most likely to get hurt. He huffed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The horse reared up an bucked slightly as the rider an arthur went tumbling off. Arthur crashing into the ground with a thump an a scream from Arthur as the leader fell on top of him. The Leader watched his horse bolt off as he moved to stand up glaring at the American./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred stared at the leader, eyes filled with hatred. "Get away from him." He unsheathed his sword and took a deep breath./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Leader grinned as he stood up, planting a boot on Arthur's chest as he pushed down, "an Vhy vould i do zat?" he grinned at Alfred as he heard Arthur whimper in pain, it was getting hard to breath./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/06/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred's eyes widened. "You damned-" He didn't care that he was a foreigner. He cared about that he was taking Arthur. He could've been his own father and Alfred would've done the same. Angry, Alfred stormed after him to kick him away from Arthur. "Draw." He pointed his sword./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The male nodded, pulling the rather broad sword from it's scabbard upon his back. He smiled at the other as he got into stance, but kept one leg on Arthur's chest, just pushing down. As if the other's cracked ribs just didn't hurt enough. Arthur's vision began to speckle an turn black as he struggled to breath./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred went into stance as well and glared. He made his first move, just a regular swing and thrust to his chest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The leader realized he'd have to step off Arthur if he wanted to parry. He gritted his teeth an moved off the other, parrying the other's sword away from his chest, he watched from the corner of his eye As Arthur gasped for needed air, but at the same time struggled to breath. He grinned./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred carefully walked over to Arthur, keeping his eye on the other. "Scum like you should be thrown into the pits of hell and ripped apart." It was unlike him to say such things but he was too angry. He swung toward the other again, aiming for his legs so he couldn't walk./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The leader parried again, but was forced to move backwards. He glanced at the other scowling. Yelling something before he turned an ran off./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was not exactly paying attention, his vision was still speckled black an he struggled to breath, which could be seen with the gasping of breath an the wheezing from his chest an lungs./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred scoffed. "Guards! Get him. He shall be imprisoned." He glanced as the guards sped, firing arrows at the running figure. Alfred turned to Arthur and held him in his arms. He picked him up carefully and set him atop Achilles. Alfred began to walk the rest of the way./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The leader just vanished, seemingly slipping between the rocks an trees an just vanishing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had passed out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lay there twitching in pain an gasping for breath./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/06/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced at him, worried sick about Arthur. However, from the look of his condition, he didn't look like he was able to withstand another fast ride. He held his hand as he laid upon Achilles' back. They soon returned to the castle and servant came rushing in, carefully taking Arthur to take care of him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/06/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's body was limp against the servant's arms, his eyes had slipped open a little bit. But there was no recognisation in those normally bright emerald eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/07/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred stared at them as he was carried inside. He followed them into the medic room. A servant sat there with him as the others were cleaning up Arthur's wounds and bandaging them. Alfred's mind soon became hazed with mixed feelings: sadness, anger, confusion. "He had white hair and reddish eyes. Foreign accent and a cocky attitude. I want him here and I want him to be hanged for what he did." He scowled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/07/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthurs eyes began to brighten before he register the bandages. He let out a scream an began to struggle. Pain shooting up his spine./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The servants tried to hold him down. "Your majesty! Please calm down! We're here to take care of you!" Alfred sighed softly. "Arthur... I'm right here... Please relax./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur whined an whimpered. His body began to go stiff as the shock registed an made him go stiff. He was in pain. Everything went black as he passed out./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred held his hand and gripped it tightly. "I'm sorry..." He lowered his head. "I'm so sorry..." Everything had soon calmed down and Alfred fell asleep, his head on the other's chest as he sat in his chair beside the bed Arthur was laying on. Arthur's shirt was a bit damp from Alfred crying./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had woken up. He stared at Alfred an frowned, the prince deserved someone better. Not someone who would get hurt on a simple outing. He shifted so he could grab Alfreds hand. Twitching an letting out a groan as his ribs or what remained that where not broken twinged in pain./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred snapped awake and stared at him. "A-Arthur..?" He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "A-Are you okay? ... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I'm.. I'm a terrible husband... I didn't mean to order you around- I'm sorry... I-" he sighed as he teared up again. "I-..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned. he moved do he could hug the other, even though he went limp slightly as pain coursed up his body. "its fine Alfred. Your not a terrible husband. I mean you came an found me didn't you?" He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred paused and rubbed his eyes. "No... I made you mad... I was... And then you turned out to be like this... It's my fault... It's all my fault.. I'm sorry."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned. He held onto the other as best as he could. "it's fine. Really Alfred" he patted the others back. Flinching when ever he pulled on his ribs./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It isn't Arthur." He gently pulled him away and laid him down carefully. "It is not. Not for me. Arthur... I love you.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." He gripped his hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned looking at the other. "you didn't know that I was going to get hurt. So don't blame yourself" he mumbled. He held the others hand "an you know I love you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his hand lightly. "I'm still sorry..." Alfred sighed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned. He shuffled over do there was room for Alfred. He wanted to cuddle the other despite the pain./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred got the message and stood up, laying back down with him. He grunted from the sudden tense in his back for he was sleeping while he was sitting up. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through the other's hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled nuzzling into the others hand. He tried to curl up to the other. But let out a low keening whine at the pressure an pain on his ribs/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook his head. "No no... Stay still..." He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned but nodded. He shuffled as close as he was able yo. "an I love you Alfred" he smiled up at the other. He blinked rolling his eyes. Great what a time to go an get injured. His brothers where due to arrive for there probation week any day now./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/07/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred hugged him gently and nuzzled his cheek, letting out another sigh. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/07/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, he just wanted the other to stay so they could cuddle./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright..." Alfred cuddled him, carefully rubbing the other's chest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his breath hitch slightly, but he relaxed against Alfred, the other was making him tired./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced down at him and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you..." he whispered and fell back asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur mumbled back that he loved him to, falling asleep against Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next afternoon, Alfred woke up from a bad dream. He flinched a bit as he did and glanced at Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was cuddled up to Alfred as close as he could get without imposing pain on his ribs. A smile was on the british male's face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled softly and pet the other's hair. "Arthur..." He hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a slight whine as he began to wake up. "Hmm Alfred?" he looked up at the other wearily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay now?... Do you feel a little better?" He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Arthur's./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled nodding, "i feel a bit better thank you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/12/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled back softly and pecked his lips. "Good... I'm glad... I canceled all my plans today to take care of you so the servants don't have to..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/12/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, but smiled, he gingerly reached up to stroke the other's cheek. "You didn't need to, but thank you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""No I wanted to..." He held his hand and kisses it gently. "It's my job too..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, smiling at him. "I love you Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm... I love you too..." He hugged him gently and kissed his cheeks./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur relaxed against Alfred, he was glad he had the other.. "im sorry about fighting with you aswell.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't be... You have every right to have fought back. I was being unreasonable... And quite bossy..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "you where not. I was just being stupid" he curled closer to Alfred, letting out a whine as pain s hot over his body./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah... You shouldn't move..." He sighed. "Rest"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, ""i would but my brother's are due any day now" he moved to sit up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll take care of them, alright? They should understand you're on bed rest." He kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulders. "Okay?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(god danit)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, but nodded. "just be carful. They're not the nicest people" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Alright... I'll be aware. For now, I'm cuddling with you..." He smuggled close./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he snuggled into Alfreds chest humming softly. He could feel the muscle beneath the others shirt.. It was nice.. It was comforting./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced around and sighed. "I'll have you moved to our room soon enough... I'd rather not sleep on a chair again..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "you don't need to sleep here, you can go back to the bedroom you know" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want to sleep with you, though... Plus... What was that surprise you were going to give me? Is it in our bedroom?" He tilted his head slightly as he blinked innocently./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur snorted trying not to laugh. "It'll need to wait until my ribs heal darl, then i'll show you" he smiled softly, Alfred was so innocent it was cute./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh... Alright.. Are your ribs healed yet?" He chuckled softly and kissed his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "the only way i could heal them quickly is if i use magic, but people don't like it, so i try not to use it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well.. No one is here. Plus, you're a prince. You can do basically anything you want. Go ahead... What do you need? I'll get it."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "just some plants, like wolfsbane an lavender" he mused./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright!... What do those look like- Ah, I'll just ask the gardener!" He got up and smiled. "We'll heal you right away!" He nodded and ran out./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, He'd need a cup an a few other things, but they should be a bit easier to get./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Minutes later, he came back with a couple pots and sets them beside the other. "Alright. What now?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked eyes wide, "I just need some cups an water that's all" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright!" He nodded and walked to the nightstand and walked back holding a tray of water and a few cups. The nurses left us these./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded "thank you" he smiled up at Alfred, he crushed the flowers in his hands, adding them to the water, he bit down on his index finger, splitting the skin. Before he put it in the water an mixed it, watching the blood mix with the flowers, words flowed from his mouth an as he spoke the water began to glow green./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He watched and blinked, a bit in awe. He stared at the glass. "You gonna drink that? ..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, bringing the cup up to his mouth, he took a deep breath, before he began to drink it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He scrunched his nose. "Ew." He scooted closer as he finished. "You healed yet?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rolled his eyes, swallowing the last of the water, he felt his ribs begin to repair under his skin. He glanced down, wishing he had a shirt on, because he could visibly see the ribs moving. An ew./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced away and cringed. He hated anything that had to do with body parts and gore or something like that. He didn't like any scary stories like that./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur finished watching the heal an fix themselves. "Sorry i forgot that you can actually see it move. Been a while" he smiled up at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right-..." He glanced back at the other and smiled. "Are you healed now?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Yea the bruising will still be there but the ribs an anything else that's broken should be healed by now"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's cool!" He smiled brightly. "It really is magic~!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he moved to climb off the bed, reaching up to hug Alfred tightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and hugged him back as tight. "I love you~! I love you a lot."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled nuzzling into him, "an i love you Alfred, with all my being" he smiled up at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced down at him and smiled. "I'm gonna kiss you okay?" He chuckled and lifted his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "you don't need to ask" he mused, pressing there lips together./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled wider and held him close, kissing back. "Mm~ I love you~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered,wrapping his arms around Alfred he smiled, "an i love you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah- Let's get you Dressed up!" He glanced around for his clothes and handed them to the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he grabbed the clothes pulling them on smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled softly and came closer to kiss him once more, but before that could happen, trumpets were sounded in the distance. Arthur's brothers had arrived./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur groaned, "great the bastards are here"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh..." He turned to the door and walked out in the hallway. "Hm?..." He glanced at a servant. "Lead them to the meeting room and we'll be there in a short while."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur ran a hand through his hair smiling at Alfred, "sorry sorry i shouldn't speak ill of my family"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled back. "I mean... It shouldn't be my business... I don't want to intrude.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur snickered, "it is your business, after all we are married, there your Brother in laws" he hugged the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh right... Uh- Don't call your brothers that!" He tried to act as if he was scolding the other but couldn't help by kissing his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur laughed, nuzzling into the other's shoulder. "Yes, but at the same time your my husband, so you should side with me, if im right though" he smiled/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/16/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""You want me to say not to do that and now you want me to side with you. Eeehhhh, I can't do boooth." He hugged him. "Well anyway, we should get ready and get us in proper clothing."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/16/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "I said side with me. If I'm right Alfred which doesn't mean all the time" he nodded "yea we probably should"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held his hand and walked with him to their room. "I guess." He walked into the closet and changed into different clothing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/16/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed softly, he grabbed his clothing so he could get changed, he loved wearing greens. It suited him according to his mother, brought out his eyes according to his aunt./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled as he walked out and held out his arm. "Off we go?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/16/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded hooking his arm around the others. "Off we go" he smiled happily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and nodded, walking forth with him. They soon entered a room and in there revealed his brothers. Alfred gave a polite smile/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/17/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur took a breath, they where still his elders. He bowed to them, "Welcome Allister, Dylan an Liam. Welcome to the palace" (there some fan names i've found )/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and smiled. "Mhm! Welcome indeed!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur kept smiling as his brother's talked amongst themselves. Ugh they where always like that, ignoring him. But soon as Alfred spoke up they smiled an bowed, "Hello your Majesty"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/19/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred noticed a few things. He sighed quietly and stayed standing. "Alright, rules here are to be respectful, especially to the new prince." He glanced at Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/19/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, snuggling into Alfreds shoulder. He heard his brothers mutter between themselves before agreeing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/19/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and held his hand. He turned his attention toward the brothers and had a stern face. "Otherwise, I will have no choice but to remove you from the castle and you will immediately be escorted back to your home."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/19/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur bit his lower lip shuddering. He liked it when Alfred was authoritative, it was nice. He smiled as his brother's bowed, a quick. Yes your highness leaving there mouths./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/20/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Alright, from now on, we'll all be getting along. Dinner shall be prepared soon. Supper is in the evening. The servants shall tell you when. You may talk with your brother anytime between that. For now, they'll show you to your rooms." He raised a hand toward the maids who were standing there and they bowed, taking the luggage and walking out./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur pouted, but nuzzled into Alfreds side. "I don't want them here. Stupid idiots bring unwanted memories" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/20/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and kissed his forehead. "I know... But they're family... Can't say no... I'd say they'll only be here for a little while though."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/20/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "so are we doing anything? Or should I give you your prize" he smiled at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?" He turned to him and smiled curiously. "I can have that prize? What is it? Should I close my eyes?" He chuckled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/20/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbing the other's hand, he led Alfred back to there bedroom humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred blinked in confusion but he still followed him. Once they went in the bedroom, he glanced around. "Nothing changed...?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft humm, "Alfred you can ether sit on the bed, or lie on the bed, your choice" he mused, walking to the bed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm? ... Okay...?" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now what?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled walking to the other, he kissed his cheek. "Close your eyes" he mused. He adored the other's innocence./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright..." He smiled and closed his eyes, tapping his fingers along the sheets in anticipation./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft hum. Moving to settle on the floor in front of the other. He looked up at Alfred's face, before trailing his finger down to the other's crotch. Fiddling with it to pull out the other's manhood./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred opened his eyes, blushing brightly at the touch and shifting his legs a bit. "A-Arthur?" He shivered and the sudden cold and bit his lip./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft humm, "keep your eyes closed Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""O-Okay-..." He shut his eyes tight and his hands pressed against the sheets around him. "S-Sorry, I'll keep my eyes closed-"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled softly, "It's fine Alfred, you don't need to apologize" He ran a finger up the other's cock, grinning as he did so. It was warm../div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shivered again, gasping softly as he was growing hard against the other's soft touches. "A-Ah... D-Don't tease me..." he whined softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at the other's whining. "Fine then" he mused, he shifted till he was in a good position. Before he took the head of the other's cock into his mouth, liking around. Slowly taking it deeper./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred's legs pressed closer against Arthur's shoulders as Alfred was tensing up. He let out a deep breath, his eyes shut tighter and his knuckles white from gripping the sheets. He leaned his head back and let his mouth open ever so slightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rubbed circles in the other's thigh to try an calm him down, he took the other further into his mouth. Running his tongue up an down the shaft./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred let out a soft moan, lifting his legs so his toes only touch the ground. A blush grew deeper across his face. His hands traveled to the other's hair and he lightly tugged on it, his eyes still closed. "A-Arthuuurr~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered at the soft moan. He smiled, before beginning to bob his head, licking it an running his tongue over the head an shaft when ever he was able to./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred moaned louder, only to cover his mouth with his hand. The only sounds that left him were gasping and muffled moans. Near his climax, Alfred yelped and tried to pull Arthur away. "I-I'm about to-"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur grasped the other's hands so he couldn't be pulled away, he let out a pleased hum an sped up his bobbing. Trying to make the other climax./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred bent over and moaned louder. He bit his lip as he climaxed and slowly opened his eyes. "A-Arthur- A-are you okay?" He blushed at the sight and shivered./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had swallowed as much ad he could, leaning back he smiled up at the other. "yes, I'm fine Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""So that was the surprise?" He gulped and gazed at him. "I.. Uh.. I want more..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face turn pink, "it was" he nuzzled into the other's leg. "so i take it you liked it?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded slowly. "It felt good... I-I don't know much about this stuff... But I want to make you feel good too.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red, "it's fine Alfred" he stood up smiling at the other, "im glad it felt food though"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*good/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I want to." He glanced up at him. "I really do. It's unfair."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled softly, he reached up to kiss the other's cheek, "if your so sure"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm. I'm really sure." He pecked the other's lips and smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, he reached up to run a hand through Alfred's hair humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred purred at the feeling. He loved having his hair messed with. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips and caressed his sides./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft squeak, his face red slightly. But he kept playing with the other's hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah-.." He blushed more and laid him down on the bed. "I'll remove the rest of my clothes.." He sat up and does as he said./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur scanned the other's body, his face flushing a darker red. He curled in on himself was rather buff in Arthur's opinion compared to his rather skinny form./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred gazed upon him and let his hands feel almost every inch of the other's body. He kissed his chest and neck and glanced up at him. "Are you okay?... Should I keep going?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur took a soft breath, nodding."I'm ok, you can keep going" he said softly smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay..." Alfred continued and traveled his hands to his thighs, massaging them lightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered slightly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the other's touch./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He began to grind his hips against the other's and moaned softly. "I-Is this good?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his breath hitch as he moaned, "Y-Yea that's oh hell that's nice"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He rotated his hips and did whatever felt good. His breath quickened and he gripped the sheets around him. "Ah~ Arthur~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled up at the other, moving to play with his cowlick slightly, soft pants an moans left his mouth./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred let out a louder moan as his hair was played with. "A-Arthur~ N-Not- Ah-" His fastened his pace against him and soon, he climaxed once more upon the other's chest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a low moan as the other climaxed, he wrapped his arms around Alfred as he cuddled against him. "Hmm i love you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I love you too..." He frowned a bit and glanced down. "I-I'll keep going..." He kissed his jaw and trailed down his chest and to his crotch. "You didn't finish."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered, "Don't. i can finish myself off, i don't want you to wear yourself out" he whispered softly. Pulling the other back up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's just with my mouth..." He gave a light pout./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shuddered slightly, "true, but you are a prince, you shouldn't sully your mouth"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are too and I let you..." He sighed. "Alright then. I'll stop."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "im not, im just married to you" he hummed as he pulled the other close to cuddle him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred cuddled back and hummed. "You are... Well." He glanced down at Arthur. "What are you going to do about that?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red, "Certain things, that im unsure if i should do when your in the room or not" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. "That's why I asked if you wanted my help." He leaned in and kissed his neck./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft whine, he held onto Alfred slightly, his face flushed even darker./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred licked at his skin and trailed down once again. "I won't use my mouth..." He let his hands caress the other's soft skin and gently stroke his member./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his breath hitch, a shaky moan left his mouth. Oh hell, he grasped onto Alfred trying not to buck his hips./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He circled his thumb against the tip and stroked faster. Alfred gazed at him. "Arthur.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a loud moan, grasping onto the other. "A-Alfred" he bucked his hips slightly, face red./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled a bit and licked up his shaft, ignoring what the other said. He sucked on the tip and flicked his tongue./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthurs eyes widened. "d-don't! You'll sully yourself" his voice hitched slightly as he moaned./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""No I won't." He took him all in and licked whatever he could as he bobbed his head up and down just as Arthur did./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a shuddering whine. He knew he wouldn't last long, from the fact that he was already really really hard. He gasped an moaned, one hand on the others head, the other fisting the sheets./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sucked harder and licked as if he was something sweet, which he was to him but of course, he wouldn't say that. He was still quite embarrassed. Alfred let out a soft moan, adding soft vibrations from his muffled voice./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt heat begin to coil. Oh fuck. "A-Alfred gonna c-cum take your mouth off!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred didn't move his mouth away however. He only moved his head faster and let his teeth graze against his member a bit. Alfred sucked on his tip once more, circling his tongue against the slit covered in pre-cum./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out another moan. The others name mingling within the moan as he climaxed. He bucked his hips slightly. A look of guilt crossed his face. But vanished as he came down off his high, Alfred was rather good at what he did./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred pulled away and wiped off the remains. "There we go!" He smiled and gave a soft chuckle. He kissed Arthur's thigh and shifted a bit to lay beside him. "I love you. You feel better?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthurs face was flushed red, nuzzling into the other. He nodded, although embarrassed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed and took a deep breath. "We'll nap for a bit before dinner... I'm tired." He yawned and cuddled close to him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, running a hand through the other's hair he sighed. "Then sleep, im sure we'll wake in time"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and leaned against his touch. "Mm.. Okay." He smiled as he closed his eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he pulled a blanket around them as he began to fall asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred fell asleep as well and cuddled him tightly as he did. A few hours had passed and Alfred woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was curled up to the other, a smile on his face as he slept./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. "My love... It's time to wake up now..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a whine at the kiss, but began to wake up. He was a relatively light sleeper when he wanted to be./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and hugged him tightly. "I love you..." He nuzzled the other's neck and enjoyed feeling the other's warmth./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, nuzzling into Alfred, "an I love you my prince" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred picked him up. "Well, let's wash up really quick and then to the mess hall!" He nodded and walked to the bathroom./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a squeal as he was picked up. He clung to Alfred his face flushed red./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed a bit and kissed his cheeks. "So cute~" he walked in the bathroom and turned on the water/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur tried not to glare at the other. But it was so damn embarrassing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred set him in the water and kissed his nose. He would only fall deeper in love with the other. Oh how he loved him so much. Alfred smiled softly at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/23/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a squeak, red dotting his cheeks. He tried to hide in the water, trying not to grin./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred chuckled and soon joined him in the bath, holding his hands and smiling at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled back at the other, grabbing the wash cloth. He moved so he could clean the other humming softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing under Arthur's touch. He smiled/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled slightly as Alfred relaxed, his eyes scanned the other's body as he cleaned him. It was weird.. Being so in love an so close to someone./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred opened his eyes and gazed upon him. He leaned in and kissed his cheeks, whispering "I love you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft giggle. "An you know how much i love you" he reached to the other, running a thumb over the other's cheek smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred leaned his head against his touch and kissed his hand. "Mm... Ah, we should hurry. They might be looking for us."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed but nodded. He finished cleaning the other. Before quickly cleaning himself./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred got out and grabbed them the towels. He dried off Arthur once he got out, smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face turn red, "T-Thanks Alfred" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and walked off to get himself dressed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur headed to grab his own clothing. A light green shirt with a far green vest an pants. Brown shoes with white socks to top it off. Simple but it was him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*dark/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred wore his usual as well: A light blue shirt with dark pants and black shoes. He smiled at Arthur and took his hand and walked with him to the mess hall./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur walked beside him, bringing the hand up to kiss the top of it. "eternally yours" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced at him and smiled softly. "May no one split us apart." He pecked his cheek and walked forth to take a seat, letting the other sit beside him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "im sure no one will" he looked around. Before sitting down beside Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well. They'll be here soon. The servants should be attending to them. Hm.. I wonder what we're eating today~" He hummed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he relaxed beside the other. "I'm sure what ever it is its nice" he hummed pleased./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mhm! Anything they cook is perfect." He kissed his cheek and chuckled a bit. "Maybe sometime we could let you cook for us. Just once maybe."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur went to respond, before hearing another voice. "best not to let him cook, you've a better chance at being poisoned. Since his such a terrible cook" he frowned,noticing his brothers walk on in./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked and glanced at his brothers. "Hm. Well he couldn't be all that bad as you say he is. He's pretty skilled in a lot of things. What makes you any better?" He frowned./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dylan smiled. "we never claim to be better, we just don't want our foolish brother to accidently kill you" he looked at Arthur who shrunk back into the seat./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""He won't do that. I think he'd be a great cook. It all depends on opinion. So your words are invalid." He glanced at Arthur. "I know you'd be a great cook." He smiled softly and held his hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "they are right though. Almost everything I cook comes out horrible" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed. "Well, some lessons wouldn't hurt, right?" He tried to encourage him. He then turned to his brothers. ".. Well enough of that... I didn't quite catch your names..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur didn't respond, just played with the ribbon on his vest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dylan blinked. "oh I'm sorry." He smiled "I'm Dylan Kirkland, Arthurs twin. The one with the browner hair Is Liam, then ya have Allister. His the eldest"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm. Nice to meet you. As you all know, I am Alfred. But... You may refer to me as 'Your Highness." He nodded. "It's ... Nice to meet you, Dylan, Liam, and Allister."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dylan bowed to the other, along with his brothers. "of course your Highness" they smiled at him. Arthur just rolled his eyes at his brothers. Before looking around./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Take a seat. And no more mean comments about your new prince either. Remember what I said."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "Al.. Your Highness its fine really, there my brothers" he smiled at Alfred. A fake smile though. His brothers nodded, sitting down./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred frowned back at him. "..." He turned back to the door which opened. The servants were serving the food./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "don't frown. It doesn't suit a pretty face like yours"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed. "It is my duty to stand up for you..." He muttered softly so the others didn't hear. He glanced at the servants and smiled a bit, thanking them. While they did, the King entered. Albert cleared his throat. "I apologize for my lateness. I've been busy."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sat up straight, the smile easily sliding onto his face. He remained quiet as his brothers said a good morning to the king./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred nodded. "Has there been any news about the thieves?" Albert shook his head. "We've searched all over the kingdom. No luck." He sat down and glanced at Arthur's brothers. "Ah. I take it you are my new son's brothers. Pleasure to meet you. I again apologize for my absence yesterday."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dylan smiled at him, "it's perfectly fine your Majesty, you are a busy man after all" his smile never dropped./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albert nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Well! Breakfast looks great!" He chuckled. Alfred nodded as he began to eat./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he bowed his head slightly mumbling softly. Before he began to eat. His brother's just began to eat./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon, Alfred finished eating and the servants began to take the plates away as soon as everyone else was finished./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled thanking the servants, he wiggled slightly to nuzzle into Alfred's shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced at the other and kissed his head. He mumbled to him. "I love you..." He smiled and kissed his head once more./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "an you know i love you to Alfred" he mumbled back softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled softly and stood up. "Well! If you'd like, may I show you around the palace?" He looked at his brothers./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dylan blinked, he glanced at his brothers who shrugged nodding. "If that is alright with you your highness?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mhm." Albert nodded. "I think it's great for all of you to spend some quality family time. As for you, Arthur." He smiled and stood. "However, I might have to pull Alfred for a little conversation."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur took a breath. "If you'd like. I can show them around? or well the areas i know at least" he said softly smiling at the king./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""If that's okay with you." Alfred turned to him. "Are you sure, Arthur?..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "there my brothers of course i'm sure Alfred, besides your responsibilities lie to the throne silly" he stood up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and nodded. "Alright... I leave it to you..." Albert stood and nodded as well. "Alright then! Alfred, my son, let's get to business, yes?" Alfred bowed his head. "Yes, Father." They left the room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as the other left, he glanced at his brothers. Indicating for them to follow him as he walked./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred spent the next hour talking with his father and other officials./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur led his brother's around explaining things to them. They only picked on him when no one else was in sight or hearing range./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred soon finished his meeting and walked around to find Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a sigh once he'd finished showing his brother's around watching them walking off talking to themselves/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred soon found him and smiled a bit. "Hello, My love." He held out his hand/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at the other, taking his hand. He bowed to the other. "Hello your Highness"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He raised his hand to his lips and kissed it. "How are you this afternoon?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt pink dust his cheeks. "I'm am doing well now that my brothers have gone to there room. An how are you?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""So am I. I can rest at ease now that those criminals are being searched for in the other kingdoms... Well sort of..." He sighed. "From their accent... They could be from the Eastern Kingdom..." He shrugged./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, he brought the other's hand to his face nuzzling it. "Don't worry Alfred. I'm sure they won't try again. Besides i'm all fine"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""They took you away from me... They tried to at least.. I don't want that to happen again. I'm supposed to protect you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he reached up an kissed the other's cheek. "As long as my heart is still better, even if i am not physically beside you Alfred. I'm still here" he put one of his hands above his own heart. The other resting above Alfred's heart./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*beating i cannot spell sorry)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and nodded. "Yes... I suppose... But I still like that you're physically beside me..." He hugged him, pouting a bit. "I like hugging you and kissing you... It's all I want to do everyday..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, relaxing into the other's chest. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to make sure i don't leave your side" he let out a soft noise smiling up at Alfred. Before tucking his head under the other's chin./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nuzzled his head and smiled a bit. His head fit perfectly under his chin. He felt comfortable even though they were standing. Alfred gently rubbed his back and pressed him closer so no space was left in between./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered slightly as he was pressed into the other's chest. Hmm the other made him feel really safe. It was nice./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm... What would you like to do?" He smiled and swayed side to side a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur looked up slightly swaying with Alfred. "Oh.. I don't know.. Oh wait.. How's Alexander, i remember they where trying to hit him with arrows when he ran off" slight panic crept into his voice. He hoped his horse was ok./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""The servants took him to the infirmary... He's still healing after all that... He's fine." He pet his hair. "Don't worry."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""02/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a noise of content. Nuzzling into the others hand. "that makes me happy" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and nodded. "Good. Alexander should be good in no time."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a sigh. "I'm the reason the poor horse got hurt" he frowned./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred shook his head. "No it wasn't... There's a reason why there are soldiers out looking for those guys who attacked you... It was their fault..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced up at him, he remained quiet but just nuzzled into Alfred. "I love you Alfred. So very much"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nuzzled his hair. "And I love you too... I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you... Especially we just got married..." He kissed his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "you can't get rid of me that easily" he said jokingly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm... I don't think about getting rid of you..." He hugged him tighter./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a pleased hum. "Im sure they'll catch them. Don't worry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I really hope they do. Otherwise, I've been told to look for them myself... Just in case... You know... Any traitors among the servants." He sighed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "no. I Don't want you to get hurt" he said softly. Gripping onto the other tightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's alright, Arthur... I've been through fencing and archery lessons! I can protect myself too!" He smiled and kissed his forehead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook is head. "no it's not Alfred, i don't want you to get hurt"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred's shoulders relaxed a bit and he hugged him tighter, sighing a bit. "Okay, fine... But still... "/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur buried his face into the other's chest. "I'll try to help though.. I have magic i can use that" he mumbled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "If you could use it to find those guys, then I'll take care of 'em."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "not that simple Alfred. I mean im not saying i can't do that, But it takes a lot of energy to do so"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and glanced away. "Yeah... I figured..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, he reached up to hug the other tightly. "ill do it, but most likely fall asleep after it that's all"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well... It's not like you'll fall asleep forever, right?" He sighed and kissed his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "I highly doubt it" he smiled up at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good..." He hugged him tightly, picking him up off his feet and chuckles./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur grinned. He nuzzled into the other as he was picked up letting out a happy noise./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his cheek and hummed. "Where to, My Love?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shrugged, placing his head on the other's shoulder. "i don't mind" he mumbled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Theeeenn... The gardens?" He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "that would be nice. The gardens are beautiful" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mhm." He began walking toward the gardens until a few servants came running toward them. "Your Highness! Your Highness! It's your father!" "What?" he set Arthur down and turned to the servant. "What happened?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned worry clear on his face. Something had happened to his majesty? oh no.. Oh no no./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The servant panted. "He's..." Alfred turned pale. "... where is he?" "We've sent him to the infirmary. But please, his Majesty said to stay back. He does not-" "I don't care!" He glanced at Arthur. "Come on!" He raced to the infirmary, praying that nothing fatal had happened, that his father would still be alive./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chewed his lower lip running after him. He frowned looking around. He hoped the king was ok.. He was a nice man./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"There were guards standing by the door and blocked Alfred's way. "Sorry, Your Highness. His Majesty-" "He's my father and it's an order from me! Let me in!" He raised his voice. They paused and sighed, standing aside. Alfred almost immediately barged in. "Father!" There, Albert laid in the bed with bandages wrapped around his torso, stained with blood. Alfred's eyes widened./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, he remained outside of the room mumbling softly. He needed his bag an thankfully it was appearing around him. He looked up at the guards, "do you happen to know what happened?" he asked them softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The guards looked at him and bowed. "Aye, your highness. The King was ambushed during a search. He had been shot in the stomach and... Lost a lot of blood... We are trying everything to help him regain consciousness." Alfred opened the door. "A-Arthur- P-Please... Can you do something?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "thank you " he bowed to the guards slightly. He smiled at Alfred. "Stay out here. Guards ignore any orders from Alfred until i'm done his not allowed inside this room" he smiled at Alfred. "I'll do my best" he kissed the other's cheek before walking into the room, closing the door. His bag had appeared on him as he rifled through it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred tried to remonstrate but Arthur closed the door before he could even speak. He sighed and waited in anticipation. The guards bowed. "We are sure His Highness will succeed..." Alfred nodded. "Thank you... Could-... Could I just peek in?" The guards crossed their spears. "We apologize, but no, Your Highness."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned looking over the king. He let out a tsk as he went to unravel the bandages. His eyes began to glow green as he held his hand out above the wound. He felt the words wrap around his tongue as the wound began to heal. Shit he wouldn't be able to do much after he healed the king. He knew he had to heal the other. Alfred needed his father. The words began leaving his mouth more as the magic wrapped around the king an room. If anyone opened the door they wouldn't be able to see anything except a bright green glow./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced down as the greenish glow appeared under the crack of the door. He glanced back up and tapped his foot. "I.. I hope that's a good sign..." He glanced down, muttering to himself. "I hope that they'll both be okay..." Of course, he didn't want Arthur passing out or anything. He wanted to be with him so that they're both safe and okay... But he wasn't allowed in there yet. He sighed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur watched the king, he let out a soft sigh as the wound finished healing. He watched the green die down as he took a breath. He moved to sit down or lean against the wall as he panted for breaths. Shit he wasn't meant to heal people, it ended up using a bit of his own life force. But he wouldn't tell Alfred that. He slumped against the wall an slid down it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred stared at the crack of the door and noticed it vanish. He blinked. "... Can I come in?" he glanced at the guards. They stood aside. Alfred knocked on the door. "Arthur...?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced up, "you can come in Alfred" he called out to the other, flinching as his voice echoed in his head, ow headache ah shit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred walked in. He glanced over at his father and saw he was okay, and then ran to Arthur. "A-Are you okay?..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Alfred. go see if your father will wake up now" he said softly. He didn't look up at the other, since he didn't want Alfred to see the pain in his eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He paused. "... Alright.. Thank you... I really. I-I really owe a lot to you." He sighed and walked over to Albert and took a seat. "... Father?" It took a while, but he soon regained consciousness and coughed lightly. He glanced around. "Son...?... I don't feel pain- What had happened?" He then saw Arthur in the background. "Ah-... Arthur?..." He smiled. "It was you who healed me, right?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur kept his eyes closed but he smiled at the king. "Of course, i couldn't let you die like that, not when i can help" he didn't move from his position./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albert sat up slowly. "Ah... I thought I was a goner. Arthur, I am proud and grateful to you." Alfred glanced back at him, still worried about Arthur's health, knowing that he gets tired after using magic. "Um... Maybe Arthur should rest for a bit longer..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "Nonsense Alfred. I'll be alright" he pushed himself up using the wall, walking over to the King. He bowed to the other although a bit slowly. "I Will do anything to help you your Majesty"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed and nodded. Albert bowed back. "I appreciate your loyalty. Thank you." Alfred nodded again. "Okay okay. Rest now?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/03/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at Alfred an nodded, "i'll rest now if that's what you want" he smiled at Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( Oh my goodness. Im so sorry. I thought I sent one- Sorry! )) Alfred nodded quickly. "Yes!" Albert placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Son, calm down. Arthur is fine."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(ahaha it's fine XD)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at Alfred, "i'll go back to the room, you look after your father" he smiled at Alfred, before heading to the door. He felt faint./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred nodded again. "Yes. I'll do that..." He stood beside Albert./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "I love you Alfred" he smiled at the other before he left. His vision was beginning to go spotty from over use of Magic, an lack of energy./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/11/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled back and sighed. "You two are really something." Alfred blushed a bit, glancing at his father. "I- I guess."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/11/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had gotten down the hallway, before the Fatigue caught up with felt his vision swim, before going black as he crumbled to the ground./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/11/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Servants passed by and noticed Arthur. "Your Highness!" They ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"They got no response. Arthur had passed out before he'd even hit the ground./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The servants tried to remain calm and carried him to Alfred's bed, since others were using the ones in the infirmary. They covered him in blankets and stayed beside him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur curled up slightly but made no movements of waking up anytime soon./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The kept by his side as one of them walked to go get Alfred. Alfred immediately ran to Arthur and sat beside him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's chest was rising an falling, showing he was just passed out. His skin was tinged a tiny bit green from his magic./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed and kissed his hand, noticing the green shade. "Ah... Arthur?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"His eyes fluttered beneath the lids, before slipping open to sleepily peer at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked and smiled. "You're okay..." He kissed his hand again. "Oh thank goodness..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled sleepily, he closed his eyes again. Passing back out./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked and sighed. He gently kisses his cheek and pet his hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur curled up into a small ball, making room for the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He carefully laid next to him and cuddled him gently./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a pleased noise. Cuddling against him. The green tinge had vanished mostly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and caressed his cheek. "I love you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft whine, cuddling into the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hugged him tightly but carefully. Alfred smiled softly and slowly fell asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(timeskip?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"( sure! Next morning? Or.. When?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(When ever you think is fine)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Then next morning is fine.) Alfred woke up the next morning and found himself next to Arthur. He smiled and continued to cuddle close to him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was holding onto the others hand, smiling at him, though his eyes were lidded slightly. Showing he was awake./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled at him and sighed. "You're going to be okay... Yeah?" He kissed his forehead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "i should be fine" he relaxed yawning./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur looked at Alfred before sighing. "Im sorry darling" he kissed the other's forehead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/16/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed and pecked his cheek. "It's okay... You don't have to be sorry..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/16/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "but i made you worry. I should be sorry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/17/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I said you don't have to be... It's okay... As long as you're good, I'm happy." he sighed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "I'll be fine. Certain magic takes a lot out of me that's all"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmhm. You've been passed out for over a month."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked."Oh.. shit" he sighed softly. "I'm sorry" before he smiled at the other, "how's your father?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm kidding. It was only a few days." He poked his forehead. "Guess I can't tease ya..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a sigh, "Don't joke, there have been moment where i've passed out for long periods" he looked up at the ceiling. "I think.. 3 months was the longest"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah-... Sorry..." He glanced away. "I won't then." He kissed his forehead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "sorry. I just don't want to fall asleep, an well be asleep for to long an miss something important" he mumbled, cuddling closer to him. He was afraid if he slept to long Alfred would find someone else./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Something important? ... Like my coronation?" He pet his hair and hugged him close./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "one of many things" he mumbled quietly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay... Well.. You didn't miss that so don't worry..." He kissed his cheek and smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur laughed, "i'll be more careful with my magic, but if anyone who needs it. I'll help"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmhm! I'm guessing that won't be for a while!" He smiled. "Well... Father's not allowed out on the field for a while."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "that makes sense, we don't need him getting injured. He is the kin after all" he relaxed against the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Yeah... He's my father..." He smiled. "I'd miss him a lot..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "well i'll do my best to keep him safe"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook his head. "Alright Arthur. But it's my and the servants' job too./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "I know it is. But i don't want you hurt" he hummed grasping the other's face, "you know i'd rather be hurt instead of letting you hurt"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook his head again. "Arthur, neither would I. I don't want you to get hurt either... Not when you mean so much to me..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "Your my love, An as your the prince it is my duty to keep you safe"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm a prince too you know. So we protect each other!" He nodded./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled kissing the other's hand. "Exactly, your a prince, an your the prince. Your irreplaceable Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""And so are you..." He kissed the other's lips softly. "I love you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt a red blush cover his cheeks. He smiled placing his forehead on top of the others. "I love you to my prince"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you sosososososo much~!" He chuckled, giving a bright smile./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "we love each other" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded happily. "Hungry, Arthur?" He smiled and pet his hair, showering him with kisses./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, before smiling at the other. "No not really, but im sure i will be later"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." He cuddled close to the other and hummed, almost like purring and smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as he noticed that the other was almost purring. He wrapped his arms around Alfred pulling him closer. He closed his eyes humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, and jaw. He chuckled and closed his eyes as we'll/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face heat up, before he pulled the other down so they could cuddle. He let out a sigh, wondering if he should ask the other if they'd figure out who the men where./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred yawned and sat up. He glanced at Arthur. He smiled at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nuzzled closer to him, before he began to wake up aswell./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hungry, my dear Arthur?" He chuckled and pulled him up onto his lap./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, but nodded. "Yea.. I am" he mumbled, nuzzling into the other's chest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his head and then poked his ears. "Let's get dressed and eat then~!" He hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks happily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/21/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur giggled, "alright alright." He put a hand on top of Alfreds. Before climbing out of bed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/22/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and pulled him along to get dressed and then to eat breakfast. He hummed, obviously in a good mood at the moment. "Spending time with my husbaand~" he sang./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, smiling at the other's cheerfulness. That was one thing he adored about the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and spun themselves in a circle and picked him up. "I love you so much~" he set him down beside his seat and kissed the other's cheek. "I love you~" Alfred sat down/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly. "I love you as well Alfred" he reached across to grasp the other's hand, threading his fingers with the others./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He leaned and kissed his hand, smiling at him and then gazing at him the whole time./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blushed softly. Before letting out a happy hum. This was nice. Being with Alfred an not worrying./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced at the door. He watched as his father sat down and smiled at them. "Morning you two."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*well/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened. "Ah. Good Morning your Majesty. I do hope you are wekk"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Albert nodded. "Indeed. I am. I've made a decision." He glanced at his son. Alfred blinked. "Father?" "I believe I am getting old and I'm forgetting more and more things here and there."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur watched the other, a questioning look on his face. Before he gathered what the king was getting at./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""And I'm far beyond the age of a good King. I'm becoming too tired. I was thinking of retiring and handing you my crown." Alfred blinked blankly. "Father?... Are you sure? Wait- you aren't- Dying are you?" "No no! Son, old age is just getting to me is all. I'll still be here just, retired King. You think you can do that for me?" He smiled softly. Alfred stood up. "Y-Yes Sir! I absolutely can!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at Alfred. "Congratulations Sire" he said softly. He wasn't sure what else to say but never let the smile drop from his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled nervously and glanced down. "I'm king..." Albert smiled. "Coronation will be on the next fortnight."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "an you'll make an amazing King Alfred. Im sure of it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled at Arthur and sighed. "Thank you, Arthur..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur took the other's hand, kissing the top of it. "Be proud, you know your father has confidence in you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Thank you." Albert smiled wide. "You have all kinds of support by you. You will do just fine as a king. It was bound to happen anyway." "Yes, Sir."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled softly. He was proud of his husband. Ever so proud of him. He remained quiet as he watched the exchange between child an parent./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon the conversation was over and Alfred glanced at Arthur. "Arthur? I'm going to speak to the advisors. Okay?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded smiling at him. "You go on. Im going to go for a walk in the gardens since i haven't actually explored them properly" He stood up smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/28/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and walked off to see the others and talked about the coronation and so on./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled softly. He was proud of Alfred. He let out a sigh, turning an heading to the gardens./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few hours later, Alfred was finished and looked around for Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was still in the garden. But sitting under a tree fast asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred hummed and looked around, soon finding him and smiled. He walked up to him and kissed his lips sweetly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a startled noise as the other woke him up, He looked up at the other his eyes sparking green with his magic. "S-Shit Alfred don't do that!" he covered his eyes as they stopped sparking. "i could of hurt you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aw sorry. But I thought I would surprise you with a kiss~" he chuckled softly, not noticing his eyes. He kissed his nose. "It's just me."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/29/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled softly, pulling the other down so he could hug him. "I can tell" he uncovered his eyes as he smiled at Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his forehead. "You wouldn't hurt me." He pulled him in a hug and hummed. "I'm really happy right now."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur looked up at him with a questioning look."an i would of Alfred. " he sighed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his cheek. "I'm just happy that you're here with me." He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, but smiled nuzzling the other. "An i'm happy you are here as well what's brought on this sudden change of attitude?/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held his hands. "I'm just trying to get over being nervous about being King..." He smiled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "Alfred. You'll be an amazing king, i'm sure of it. So there's no reason to be worried"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I still am..." He sighed. "But what if I'm not as good as my father?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, letting out a sigh. "Yes you have big shoes to fill. But do you really thin your father would of passed the crown to you if he believed you were not ready? honestly i think you'll do even better then your father did"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced at him and smiled. "I guess you're right... Well... I have some things to look forward to at least. I'll do my best" his smile grew wider./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed, pulling Alfred to his lap hugging the other tightly. "An i'll be by your side"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He cuddled close to him. "Thank you... We'll be kings together..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "your the King my dear. I'm the Queen, even if my gender is incorrect"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked. "Are you sure?" He held his hands. "It's your title... I guess you can be called whatever you wish to be called..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "I'm sure. " he kissed the other's cheek humming softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright... My queen then." He pecked his lips and smiled softly. "My Arthur..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red at the other speaking, "Your Queen, just like you are my king" he pecked Alfred back on the lips, humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and pecked his cheek down to his jaw. "I love you." He held the other close and sat him on his lap./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft squeak, but relaxed against Alfred. "I love you to my king"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"A soft blush formed on his cheeks and he looked at Arthur. Alfred smiled softly and kissed both of his cheeks. "You are... Cute."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, burying his face into the other's chest. "Thank you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really cute..." He hugged him tightly and kissed his hair. "I want to protect you forever."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered slightly, "An i shall protect you forever, that is my promiseto you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*promise to/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He trailed his hands down Arthur's back and hummed. "It's our promise to each other..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered slightly at the hands. "As it is" he smiled as he closed his eyes relaxing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred slightly massaged the other's back gently and pulled him even closer, chest to chest. Alfred gazed at him and leaned closer to kiss him deeply./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blushed darkly, but kissed the other back softly. But still letting Alfred be the dominate one./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He slowly pulled away and smiled, holding his face. "I love you." He repeated and chuckled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a happy hum, "I love you, an i always will"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled wide and kissed all over Arthur's face. "Mm. Alright. Let's head inside. Oh- Wait. Before we do. Would you want to check on Alexander?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Yes please. I've been meaning to go an check up on him, but i just forgot to"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and held his hand, walking to the stables. There Achilles was standing beside Alexander. Alfred sighed softly. "He's still healing but he'll be back to running again in no time./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, he rushed over to the horse, frowning. "I'm so sorry Alexander, I didn't mean for you to get harmed" he nuzzled the horses neck slightly. Hearing him whinny an stamp his feet./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sighed softly. He glanced at Achilles and smiled a bit. "Taking care of him?" He pet his neck./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled as Alexander nudged him. Before he stepped back. "Thank you for looking after him Achilles"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Achilles whinnied. Alfred smiled wider and nodded./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur grasped Alfred's hand smiling at Achillies. "you should be proud of your master, his become the King" he grinned up at Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah... Not yet. But soon." He glanced down and smiled. Achilles stomped his feet and nudged Alfred. He chuckled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "but it's still something to be proud of" he stepped back watching as Alexander just placed his head on top of Achilles back whinnying softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred hummed and pet Achilles' mane. "You two seem to be getting along quite well." Achilles nodded his head proudly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled happily. "See your worries were for nothing. I told you Alexander wouldn't harm him, an he hasn't"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mhm." He sighed and kissed Arthur's cheek. "You were right."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blushed red, smiling up at the other. "I know my horse better then you think"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes yes. You were right all along." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Okay."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "of course i'd know him. His been my best friend since i got him" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled. "Yes. Are you done rubbing my wrongness in my face?" He chuckled softly and pecked his lips./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, his eyes wide. "Ah shit i'm sorry, i didn't mean to!" he stepped back bowing to the other worried./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He traced a finger under the other's chin, making Arthur look up at him. "It's okay." He laughed softly. "I like how you swore in front of me while apologizing too."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stiffened, "I'm sorry your Highness"he shook his head, promising he wouldn't swear around Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his forehead and sighed softly. "You're my husband. I don't think you need to bow when you apologize."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, chewing on his lower lip. "Your still the prince though, it is only correct for me to bow"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're still my husband." He sighed. "I want to be like your best friend and yet still married. You know?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "I do. But even if i was your friend, you are still the prince, You are higher status then me Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right now, we are of equal status, Arthur." His eyebrow arched. "Come on. You can be casual with me."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur fidgited but nodded. "Alright" it would take awhile for him to get use to it, but he would try./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and smiled wide at him. "I love you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/30/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled softly, "an you know i love you Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held his hand and glanced at the two horses. "Well! Shall we get going?" He turned back to Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "we shall. See you two" he waved at the Horses, laughing as Alexander neighed happily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and nodded as Achilles bowed his head and whinnied. Alfred turned and wrapped an arm around the other's waist./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, cuddling into the other as they walked, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred kissed his hair and closed his eyes, taking in his scent. He sighed and picked him up, carrying him like a prince which he was. He chuckled and kissed his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a slight squeal. "A-Alfred put me down right this minute!" He may of vocalized wanting to be put down. But his hands curled into the others shirt said otherwise./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smirked and looked at him. "You don't seem like you want to let go~" he chuckled softly and kisses his forehead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red. Burying his face into the others shoulder. Embaressed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""03/31/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and walked around. "Where would you like to go? I'm not busy today."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Oh.. uh.. I don't mind honestly, it's just nice spending time with you" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Alright then. I think I have an idea. We live near the beach. Why not take a walk?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur perked up, before frowning. "Sure.. But can we.. not go near the water? I can't actually swim."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course. We won't. Just a stroll, alright?" He smiled softly. "In fact- ... We don't even have to go to the beach. Let's just walk around." He set him down carefully./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur held onto the other's arm once he was put down. "I'm sorry" he sighed softly, feeling like he might of upset the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook his head. "Ah... No no.. It's okay." He smiled and held his hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled slightly. He squeezed the other's hand as they began to walk./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his hand and glanced around. "Oh. You know, they're making another painting of me once I become king. And of you too."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Oh.. There going to be lovely i'm sure of it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Also, heirs... Children." He glanced at him. "The orphanage is always open... Although, father would want a blood related child. But of course, how would we do that?" He chuckled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "I can use magic to help with that. It basically makes me able to carry a child to full term,but i'd need it to be cut out of me, a C-section since i have no birthing area"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""O-Oh... I see..." He thought about it. "The baby idea won't be until much later though..." He turned and smiled at him. "But I am happy that you'll be able to do that."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled,"i'll do what i can to help. After all an Heir is a big responsibility. " he hummed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Mhm! It's sometimes hard to choose, but thankfully, I'm an only child."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "Having siblings is no fun, believe me on that i had enough of them"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could tell." He sighed and kissed his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blushed red, nuzzling into the other's shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled. "You look cute when you get all red like that." He looked at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled softly. "an only you can make me blush like this" he wrapped an arm around the other nuzzling into him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope so..." He hugged him. "Hey, don't let any other guy sweep you off your feet. You're mine." He nuzzled his cheek*/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur laughed, "with my bitter personality, i don't think anyone would wanna sweep me off my feet, besides you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm... Your personality is just perfect." He sighed. "Anyway, didn't Francis want to?" He kissed his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked. "He did? not that i knew of " he nuzzled into the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well never mind." He held him close. "Too late now."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blushed red, "not that i'd date that frog anyway. His my friend an that's it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright..." He kissed his forehead. "Well... You love me, right?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Of course i do Alfred, i wouldn't of agree'd to marry you if i didn't" he had a slightly hurt look on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pecked his lips. "I just wanted to hear you say it." He smiled a bit and kissed his jaw. "I really love you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, smiling at the other. "An i love you, for now an eternity"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and kissed him sweetly. "Mmhm."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, kissing him back softly before pulling back. He was playing with a lock of Alfred's hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred hummed and leaned his head against the other's hand. He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled up at the other. "ill admit, when you become king ill miss moments like this. Since you'll need a guard" he mused./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah? Well... Let's make these moments last then." He gave a loving smile and pressed his hands against the other's back to pull him closer./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/01/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur giggled softly as he was pulled against the other. He smiled up at Alfred, reaching his arms around the other. He glanced around before leaning up an kissing the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and kissed him back, gently swaying side to side and bringing his hands up to his cheek and gently caresses them. He hummed in the kiss./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur held onto the other as they swayed, he didn't want to break the kiss. He loved the other, an hoped he would never have to part with him. The other tasted sweet, like chocolate./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gently pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Oh. You look disappointed. More kisses?" He smiled kissed him once more, hoping the taste of chocolate worked out since he ate a bit at breakfast./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, kissing him more, wanting to never break the kiss. "Well we've been together awhile, an you still act innocent. Unless.. Alfred are you a virgin?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?..." He blushed a bit. "Well... Yes..." He spoke quietly a bit shy./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, he covered his mouth giggling. "I.. Im really shocked by that, i mean your the Crown prince i thought you would of bedded someone by now"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh-..." He scratched behind his neck. "Well-... I-I mean, I've tried-.. It didn't work out for me..." He began to blush brightly. "I didn't really find interest in it..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, nuzzling into the other's shoulder. "It's fine Alfred, i'm not being mean, i just find it cute is all. a Virgin is rare to find" he hummed softly. "It doesn't matter though. Virgin or not i love you, an always will"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled softly and hugged him. "I'm guessing you're not then..?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "Oh well i've slept with a female, but never with a male. " he flushed red at the the words./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah... Then I will take the lead... I guess..?" he smiled a bit. Alfred held him close and hummed. "Whenever you want to."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed a bright red, burying his face into the other's chest. "It's not when ever i want to, It's when ever we both are comfortable with it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh. yeah. I forgot about me." He chuckled nervously. He nuzzled his hair./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "well don't. We are both needed for that, an we both need to be ok with it before we do anything" he cuddled the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Okay... I'm not sure yet myself..." He kissed his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly. "I Don't mind how long it takes Alfred, i'm not going to push you, i just want you to be ok with it for when we do decide to do it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Okay... You too." He smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you a lot, Arthur..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, nuzzling against the other. "An you know i love you with all my heart Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled wide. "Arthuuuurrr~!" He chuckled and kissed all over his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur squealed, pushing against the other laughing. "A-Alfred!" his voice was high pitched as he tried not to giggle an squeal./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and continued, ending the kisses with a last one on the lips and dips him down./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a squeal, gripping onto the other. His face flushing a bright red./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hugged him tightly and pulled him back up, pulling away from the kiss. "Hellooo~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled laughing. "Hello to you to you silly goose"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He giggled and kisses his nose. "Hey, Arthur. I have something important to tell you. Listening?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur scrunched up his nose slightly, before nodding. "I'm listening"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur... I. Love. You." He kissed his cheeks. "That's it." He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled letting out a soft hum. "An i love you, an i will say it every day"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too!" He chuckled and pecks his lips once more./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly, he looked around before relaxing into Alfred. "I love you Alfred, An i always will, From the start to the end, my heart is yours"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled widely and blushed a bit. "And my heart belongs to you too you know. I only think of you. No one else is really on my mind all the time besides you." He nuzzled his cheek. "I'm all yours."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face burn a bright red. He hid his face in the other's chest, letting out a happy noise./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pet his hair and kissed his head. "Arthur..." He cooed and held him close./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur just listened to the other's heart beat. Just being together without interruption was great./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred just smiled and glanced around. "Well... Want to continue that walk?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked. "oh. Yea sorry, we got distracted"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and kissed his chin. "It's okay. I like getting distracted with you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, grasping the others hand as they began to walk. He looked at all the flowers smiling. He loved the big garden. This an the library where his two favourite areas within the castle walls./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/02/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"They walked all around the castle grounds and ended up by the gates. He looked out and narrowed his eyes, finding unfamiliar houses. He frowned. "Arthur," His voice all of a sudden sounding deep. "Find somewhere to hide. I have to warn the guards."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "ah.. Ok.. Be careful" he kissed the others cheek as his magic warmed over the other. Smiling before he hid, he looked at the green barrier surrounding Alfred. Invisible to a non magic persons eyes. He hid in the bushes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and walked off to find the guards. They lined up against the gates and from the group of horses, shot burning arrows. Alfred called more guards and ran to find Arthur. He pulled him out. "It's the same guys that attacked you. Go hide in the castle."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthurs eyes widened. "but.. No! Not without you" he grabbed the others hand worried. "I can help" he said softly. Panic clear in his eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I'll be fine, Arthur. It's okay. I just don't want you anywhere near these guys." he turned, hearing yelling voices. "Now! Get inside and stay hidden!" He kissed his cheek and pecked his lips. "I love you." He turned, drawing his sword./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched slightly. "Be careful" he turned an rushed to be inside, his eyes glowing green as his magic tried to ark up. He didn't want to hide. He wanted to help. But he couldn't allow himself to be a distraction./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"As soon as Arthur was out of sight, Alfred took a deep breath and turned to the outsiders, fighting them off one by one. The guards attacked the group, attacking their horses so they couldn't get anywhere./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur peered out the window, worry on his face. "Alfred" he bit his lower lip as his eyes scanned the attackers./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few attackers were shot down and the unconscious ones taken in for interrogation. Alfred glanced around for anymore attackers, not noticing the one running inside the castle./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur peered at Alfred, he remained beside the window worried. The shield hadn't reacted so nothing had happened to Alfred. He let out a sigh smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The intruder walked round, killing anyone in sight. From the screams, Alfred's eyes widened and he dashed inside, running around to find the intruder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked hearing the screams. His eyes widened taking off. Shit shit shit. He looked around his eyes glowing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The intruder found Arthur and kept out of his sight. He pulled out a dagger and stood behind a corner until Arthur was completely looking away. Alfred desperately ran, checking the rooms. "Arthur!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked hearing Alfred about. He looked around worried. "Alfred!" He had worry in his voice./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The intruder poked out of the corner, as soon as Arthur had his back turned. Just then, Alfred found him, seeing the attacker and quickly pulling Arthur out of the way. "Don't you fucking /dare/!" He yelled out, getting stabbed in the stomach. He grunted. "Run, Arthur-"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a gasp, "Alfred!" He let put a soft noise. Before growling. "no! I'm not going to fucking leave you here!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't want you ending up hurt, Arthur!" He turned to the attacker and swung his sword,making the other drop his dagger and cuts off his hand. The other yelled in pain as the guards came rushing in. Alfred huffed and held his side, blood continuously flowing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rushed over to the other, his hands glowed green as he pushed it against the others wound. Beginning to heal it. He looked around worried as his magic swirled an healed Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He grunted softly and gripped his shoulder. "A-Arthur-" The guards took the intruder away and the others ran to Alfred. "Your Highness!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft hum. Smiling as the wound began to heal, he flinched feeling his own side rip open an blood begin to soak into his clothing. "are you feeling better Alfred?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred's eyes widened. "A-Arthur!" He lifted the other's hand away. "S-Stop that! Undo it immediately!" He demanded. The guards couldn't do anything at the moment. They called for the nurses./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed, nuzzling into the others shoulder. "hmm no" he closed hide eyes smiling. "your all healed."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He raised his voice. "A-Arthur! Stop it! D-Damnit!" the nurses rushed in and Alfred demanded for Arthur to be taken into the infirmary. He frowned and walked with them as Arthur was carried away./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had already passed out. His side beginning to bleed an turn his clothing red./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred frowned more, angry at Arthur for doing that. He sighed and let the nurses take care of him. Alfred glanced around, sighing, having three of the staff dead. The guards gathered them and carried them off. The funeral would be later after everything else was cleared up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthurs magic was going spastic with its master passed out, it spread around the other before calming then crackling an burning anyone that was touching Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The infirmary filled with screams. Alfred ran to the infirmary and the nurses were all gone. He glanced around and saw Arthur. He stared at him, almost afraid. The nurses stood outside and told Alfred to leave. He sighed and left, returning to fix everything./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur curled up slightly as his magic calmed down. He let out a soft whimper Alfred's name leaving his lips./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The day was over and Alfred walked to the infirmary to check on Arthur. He sat a candle on the nightstand and sat beside Arthur. He glanced at his face and sighed, thinking about what he did./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was curled up into a ball shivering. The others name kept leaving his lips./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred grabbed the rest of the blankets and laid it on him. He sighed softly and pet his hair. "Arthur... You're an idiot sometimes..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur whined an nuzzled into the others hand. Relaxing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed again and kissed his forehead. "Don't ever do that again." He spoke softly but sternly, even though he knew the other couldn't hear him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthurs eyes slipped open an he smiled. "nope. I'll do it if your life is in danger" he mumbled, moving to grab the others hand sleepily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He frowned and pulled his hand away. "Arthur! What if it was worse and you died? What am I going to do?!" He huffed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched slightly. He frowned. He remained quiet an just curled into a ball./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He watched him and sighed. "You made me mad, Arthur. I didn't like what you did."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a whine. "I didn't want you hurt!" His voice trembled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't care, Arthur. I don't want /you/ hurt. Didn't you get what I was trying to do while fighting them? I was protecting you. I don't want you to get hurt, Arthur." He spoke sternly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched slightly. "I.." He growled. "Get out your highness, I don't wish to speak to you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked and stood up. "Fine. I came here to just-... Never mind." He walked away, slamming the door./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur slipped from the bed. Looking around for a window. Rushing to it when he spotted one./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked to his room, looking down and sighing, feeling bad. He turned and paused for a bit. "..." He shook his head. "He's probably asleep..." He frowned and went to bed, glancing at the empty space beside him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sat on the window sill glancing down. Should he? He could it. He nodded his magic arking up as he turned to drop from the window sill. He let go as he dropped his magic arching around him as he hit the ground with a thud an a crunch as his arm hit the ground. His magic keeping his legs safe./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred laid there, still awake, soon sitting up and glancing around. He sighed, guessing that he just couldn't sleep without him. He leaned against the pillows and hugged his knees, staring at nothing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur cradled his arm as he stood up. He looked around. Before heading to the stables./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred frowned and lowered his head, feeling worse. "... What if he doesn't love me anymore?... Maybe I made him that mad..." He felt terrible about yelling at him and decided to get up and walk back to the infirmary./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur slunk into Alexander's stall an collapsed against the Stallion. He shivered an let out a soft whine as he passed out./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked in quietly and glanced at the now empty bed. His eyes widened and looked around. "A-Arthur?... I-I'm sorry... P-Please don't play around..." his chest began to ache, thinking he just left him. "... A-Arthur?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alexander whinnied, nudging Arthur worry on horses face. He looked around unsure on what to do./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of the guards was walking around, searching for any more attackers. He glanced at the stables./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"alexander neighed loudly tossing his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The guard ran over to the stables and looked up at Alexander. "What's wrong?" He glanced down and gasped. "Your highness!" He carefully picked him up and carried him inside. Meanwhile, Alfred had gone back to his room, thinking the other would be angrier if he went looking for Arthur. He sat in bed and frowned, tearing up a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur twitched slightly. But did nothing. His leg arm was broken an bone pierced through the skin. His face was tear stained an his clothes a mess./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The guard frantically looked around and went to go wake up a nurse. They all ran and fixed Arthur up, putting his arm in the right place and did what they could. This took all night./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"When morning broke Arthur began to wake up. Groggily looking around./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/03/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred went on with his princely duties and thought about Arthur the whole time while the nurses took care of him/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/03/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry if I did anything to scare you nurses. It is never deliberate" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The nurses smiled softly and shook their heads. "As long as you're okay, your highness."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/03/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "May i leave? i need to go find Alfred."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sighed. "Your highness... You really should rest, but we know you want to see him... If you can get up, you may."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "thank you " He climbed out of bed, faltering slightly as pain shot up his arm an shoulder. He gritted his teeth an smiled. Leaving the room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred sat in the throne room, having to look around and sat in the king's chair. he glanced at the covered chair next to him, where his mother used to sit and now for Arthur... If Arthur were even still there with him. He sighed softly, tearing up again./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stood by the doorway watching him quietly. "Are you quiet alright your Highness?" he was leaning on his good arm against the doorway, watching Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced up and looked at him with tired teary eyes. "A-Arthur?..." He paused, still thinking he was angry at him. "I-I'm sorry..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a tsk, before heading over to the other. "Don't be"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I am-" He glanced down and he crossed his arms and glanced away. "I don't want to lose you... I guess I shouldn't of gotten mad at you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "loose me?" He walked closer holding his hand his good one out as he placed it on the others cheek. He didn't say anything though./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at him and sighed. "... It's okay if you're still mad at me..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "I'm sorry Alfred" he moved closer to nuzzle against the other. Being careful not to jostle his arm./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced at his arm. "Wh-What happened?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked. "I feel out of the window.. I think"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""... How did you fall out the window?" He blinked at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "I leant out an I fell"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-But... Wh-What were you doing? Why?" He got worried./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "I was watching the birds. An leant to far"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are... A-Are you sure? Birds u-usually aren't awake during the night..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur narrowed his eyes, stepping back. "fine then don't trust me" he shook his bead. "I'm sure you'd prefer a pretty blonde bitch anyway" his voice was harsh as he turned leaving the room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He flinched and reached out for him, getting up and followed him. "N-No- I-I want y-you- Please don't leave-" he started to cry. "I-I'm sorry-" he choked up, rubbing his eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced at him. He shook his head, "ill talk to his majesty about a divorce" he slipped out of the room trembling. Tears beginning to fall./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He winced and began to cry. "A-Arthur- I-I love you" He ran out to him and grabbed his hand. "Arthur!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched, "your lying. You just say you do but you don't"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I don't lie- I-I wouldn't lie to you!" He cried. "I-I love you!" He took a deep breath to calm down. "I love you Arthur. I-I love you more than anything..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur looked at him frowning. "Alfred.." He sighed an cuddled against the other, "mmm I'm sorry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hugged him tightly, crying silently on his shoulder. He gripped his clothing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned. "I'm so sorry Alfred" he felt his side an arm twinge in pain. He cradled the taller male close. "please oh please don't cry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He couldn't stop and just nuzzled his shoulder, sobbing softly. "I-I th-thought-" he sniffed. "Y-You d-didn't... L-l-love me- a-anymore-"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "that's not possible Alfred" he closed his eyes, before opening then an tilting Alfred's face. Peppering it in kisses an kissing away his tears./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sniffed and held his hand, glancing at him. "I-I love y-y-you." He managed to say./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt guilt chew through him. "an I love you my love, " he planted a kiss on the others nose./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hugged him, still barely trembling and tried to take a deep breath. Alfred pulled away and rubbed his eyes. "I-I th-think I'm okay n-now..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "I'm sorry" her flinched slightly as pain shot through his side. Crap his wound must of started to bleed again with the excess touching./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"he/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"*/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He quickly pulled away, his eyes widening. "I-I'm sorry!" He frowned tearing up again. He tried to hold his tears back and shook his head. "N-No- Y-You n-need rest"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "no no no Alfred it's fine please don't cry" he reached to the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-But you're h-hurting-" he sniffed. "M-My fault..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "no no no it's not" he cradled Alfred with his good arm against his chest. "i knew this would happen if i healed you, i healed you because i love you Alfred it is not your fault"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-It i-is..." He sighed shakily. "I-I... Y-You..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, he cradled Alfred against him humming. "Shhh Shhh it wasn't your fault'/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was afraid to hug him. But Alfred still leaned against his shoulder, sobbing softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nuzzled into the other's hair. "Im not fragile Alfred, believe me"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""B-But I st-still don't like hurting you.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "you didn't hurt me Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stayed silent, nuzzling his shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, rubbing the other's back with his hand smiling. "I love you Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I love you t-too..." He sighed softly and gently kissed his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, great he was going to treat him like he was Fragile now. "Im still sorry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""N-No... I'm sorry... I-I'm just being childish..." He glanced away./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "no your just being worried"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He took a deep breath, "You still need rest, Arthur..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "i don't want to go back there, i can't sleep, an it's to cold without you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I couldn't sleep either... I can't sleep without you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "im sorry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't sleep actually." He shuffled his feet a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "you should sleep it's important"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I'm okay! I-I have things to do for the coronation..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, "Alfred. Go to sleep! i'll explain to your father as to why you are sleeping"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur, I'm fine. I'm just doing a few more things and then I'll get to bed..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head. "No your not Alfred, ether you go to bed right now, or you won't be having a bed partner for awhile"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He frowned. "But... They need me to set up..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shook his head, "im sure they will understand, after all a fatigued leader is bad"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""But-" he pouted a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur raised a brow. "Go to bed Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""... Come to bed with me?" He held his hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, grasping the other's hand as he followed him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked with him and climbed into bed, relaxing now that Arthur was there with him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur crawled in with him, placing his head on the other's chest./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He fell asleep almost immediately after he closed his eyes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft hum, before he to began to fall asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He snored lightly and cuddled close to him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(timeskip?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"( sure. Coronation?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(suree)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"( Okaaay ) It was the big day. Everybody in the kingdom had attended in honor of the new King Alfred and King Arthur. Albert stood beside the throne set for Alfred as the trumpets had started. Albert smiled at Arthur who stood beside him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled back at the other, a proud look on his face. He was so excited for Alfred. He looked ahead wanting to see Alfred when he came in./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon, the trumpets sounded and the choir sang proudly. Alfred, dressed in a princely white suit. He smiled softly and walked across to them calmly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur watched the other pride on his face, He still couldn't believe that Alfred was becoming king./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked up front and held out his hand toward Arthur. He smiled at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at the other taking his hand. He'd tried to learn a lot about the coronation, but he didn't remember a lot./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred and Arthur stood beside each other as the choirs had silenced, the bishop soon blessing them. Alfred stood proud./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's smile never dropped, he glanced at Alfred from the corner of his eye./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bishop asked them to kneel, bowing their heads. Alfred smiled at Arthur and knelt down, doing as the bishop said. The king stood in front of them with the crown as the bishop stood in front of Arthur with the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur followed Alfred's lead, bowing his head, after he knelt. He was trying not to fidget, a nervous look on his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bishop continued his blessing, crowning Arthur as he spoke and Albert crowned Alfred. Alfred held Arthur's hand as they stood back up and he looked out to the audience. The bishop finally announced, "I hereby pronounce Alfred and Arthur kings of the Western Kingdom!" Everyone cheered and petals rained from the balconies. The trumpets sounded./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed a dark red, he peered around smiling. He was so proud of Alfred, an knew the other would make an amazing king./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled wide and waved happily. He glanced at the other and smiled. "We did it, Arthur." Albert smiled and set a hand on his shoulder. "My son." He chuckled and they hugged./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stepped to the side to allow the other two to have there moment together. He let out a sigh fiddling with the hem of his sleeves nervously./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred chuckled and turned to Arthur. He smiled and held his hand, walking out with him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur followed the other nervously, his eyes looking around as they walked./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The crowd smiled at them and continued cheering. "Hail the Kings!" The cheered. Alfred chuckled as he walked Arthur to the main building. "Okay! We have to get ready for the banquet!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded at Alfred, he watched people scurry around them as he pressed himself closer to Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred smiled and shifted the crown on his head. "We're kings, Arthur~!" He chuckled, hugging the other tightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blushed red, "We... We are" he said softly, smiling at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"His eyes sparkled at him. "After the banquet, we can go and spend time in the gardens if you'd like! Oh! And I have a surprise for you later~!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur perked up at the mention of the gardens. "I'd love to, you know i love the gardens"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and hugged him again, nuzzling his shoulder. "I love you... Okay, let's go!" He smiled and then rushed with him to the ballroom./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur stumbled slightly, but rushed after him. "A-Alfred! Your the king calm down!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blushed and nodded, patting down his clothing. "S-Sorry. I'm still nervous after everything." Alfred glanced around, holding the other's hand. "Look. They have the painting of you and me." He pointed at a magnificent painting, of course, painted by the Italian brothers./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "i love there work, they make it look so lifelike" he said softly peering at it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and gently gripped his hand. "Mmhm. It's pretty great." He turned and glanced around. "Do you like it?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "Yes, it's beautiful" he ran his thumb over the top of the other's hand humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Good." He turned back to the other. "... Did you still want to be called Queen?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "It is only right for the King to have a Queen by his side"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm... You're the king disguised as a queen." He chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Okay. Whatever you want, Dear"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, "come on we shan't be late for our own ball"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah-" he nodded and walked with him to the location, being introduced as soon as they got there. He waved at the crowd and they all cheered./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, bowing slightly to the others, but remained glued to Alfred's side./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He bowed with him and hummed. Alfred smiled at the crowd and walked down the staircase with Arthur to the table, sitting down at their seats, Alfred being next to Albert. The former king decided to make a toast toward Alfred and Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur listened to the other attentively, a smile on his face, he was giddy but at the same time nervous./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The crowd nodded and raised their glass. "To the King and Queen!" They all cheered."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red as he watched everyone, a proud look onhis face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled widely and kissed Arthurs cheek gently. Albert chuckled and invited everyone to sit down./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sat down once Alfred had sat down, looking around nervously./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred glanced at him and held his hand tightly. "It's okay, Arthur.." He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, mouthing a thank you to the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed and pecked his cheek. The other's enjoyed themselves in the food, already set on the tables. Everything had been done so extravagantly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, but slowly began to eat, watching the other from the corner of his eye./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/04/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He ate. He ate like a king. He spoke like a king. He tried to act like one too. He did drink a little bit wine, the only kind he liked./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/04/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled glad that the other was living up to what he was, he ate much like the queen he was, watching what he ate./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/04/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred soon finished eating and drinking. He bowed towards Arthur and smiled at him. "Dance, my Queen?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, before smiling at the other. "Of course My King" he bowed back after standing up, before taking the other's hand./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pulled him gently to the dance floor and danced with him, holding him close./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face heat red, he danced with Alfred humming softly as he did so./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/04/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and kissed his head. "Mmhm~" he chuckled and hugged him tightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur rested his head against the other's shoulder as they danced, This was nice. Even with everyone watching./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/04/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and pet his hair gently. "Would you like to go to the gardens now?" He whispered./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, "that would be amazing my king" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held his hand and led him out to the gardens. He spun him around and gazed at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur giggled softly as he was spun, he smiled up at the other kissing his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed his lips gently, holding him close and swaying side to side./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur swayed with the other, smiling as they did so. It was better now that they didn't have others looking at them./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gazed deep into his eyes and kissed his nose. "I love you...*/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft hum. "An you know i love you to"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He kissed him repetitively./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur giggled softly, he nuzzled into the other's warmth smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed and sat down with him, glancing around. "It's always magical here with you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "it's not with me, The Garden itself is magical" he mused, relaxing into Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. "Fine fine..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly. "Is there a reason you wanted to come out here? or was it just to relax"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well... Just to spend the time I have with you... When I'm king, we won't really have this time to ourselves. I'll either be too tired or busy..." He sighed and leaned against him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned, he nuzzled closer to him. "I'm sure it'll be fine Alfred. You'll be an amazing king"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled,closing his eyes. He relaxed into the other's chest humming./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/05/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I love you so much..." He chuckled and held him close./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/06/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, tilting his head up to look at the other, "an i love you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/06/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed and heard his name being called from his father. "Ah. Well, let's go back in, alright?" He smiled and held out his arm./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, he smiled at the other, smoothing his clothes out an making them both look neat. "We shall"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gazed at him and kissed his forehead. "Mhm." He walked in with the other and hummed softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/06/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, walking beside the other, humming softly as he walked./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/07/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He saw his father and chuckled, watching him have his fun with the guests. Albert saw Alfred and introduced him to his friends, or just those he shares trading routes with./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/07/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur remained quiet, only bowing or speaking if he was spoken to or introduced. But he didn't stray far from Alfred's side, nervous around large bodies of people./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred turned to Arthur once in a while and gave him an encouraging smile. He held his hand and soon finished talking to others. Soon the banquet was over and everyone had gone to their assigned rooms since most came from all around to meet the new king. Alfred led Arthur to their own room and took a deep breath, setting down his crown on the dresser./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at Alfred, letting out a soft sigh. Calming down. "sorry. I don't really like crowds" he mumbled quietly, beginning to take off his clothing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay... But you'll have to face them more often..." He shrugged and walked over to go change./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched slightly. Feeling like he had disappointed the other. Hr got changed into his usual outfit. "I'm going for a walk Your Majesty" he turned leaving the room./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred poked his head out of the closet and watched him leave. "... Arthur? Wait- But why?" He just ran after him, only having his pants on./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur just headed to the garden, humming a song as he went, running a hand over the stone castle walls./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced around and sighed, losing sight of where he went. He walked back in his room and got dressed. He sat on the bed and sighed again. "... He knows I can't sleep without him..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sunk down amongst the roses, ignoring the thorns that pierced his skin. "I made him angry again" he whispered softly, stroking the petals of a rose./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stared out the window that led to the balcony. He sighed and got back up and decided to look for him again. "Arthuurr! Why can't we go to sleep? I'm tireeeed." He whined./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur dunk slightly hearing the other, he hid in the flowers. He. Was afraid he had upset Alfred, an if the wife upsets the husband, the husband is allowed to serve punishment. He didn't wanna get slapped, not like his mother./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He walked to the gardens and glanced around. "Arthur? ... Arthur, you know I can't sleep without you... What's with this hiding all about? It's too late to play hide and seek." As dense as he was, he really had no idea why the other was hiding. He yawned and sat on the ledge of the fountain./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur could see the other through the roses, but still didn't leave his spot. He curled up more trying to blend in./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He heard something through the bushes and glanced to Arthur's direction, still not seeing him. "Arthur?..." He sighed. "... I guess I'll try to sleep by myself again..." He walked away quietly, a bit sad./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "I'm over here Alfred" he stood up from the rose bush, slipping out of the flowers, looking at the other quietly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/08/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at him and blinked. "... Why are you in the bushes?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked. He remained quiet slinking over to the other quietly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur... You have scratches all over you and your clothes..." He hugged him. "Arthur, Love, let's not play hide and seek in the rose bushes..." He sighed softly, kissing his cheek./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flinched slightly. "sorry your majesty" he mumbled softly. Tucking his head slightly as he sighed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mm... It's okay..." He sighed, picking him up and walking back to their bedroom. "Now. How about a quick bath, hm?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur squeaked, grasping into the other. "not gonna be punished?" He said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/09/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Punished? For what?" He kissed his cheek and sighed. "Did you think I was mad at you for not talking much? Because I'm not. I'm just a bit tired, and all I want to do to you is to cuddle you all night long... okay?" He smiled softly and walked to the bathroom, setting him down gently and turning on the water./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a slight hiss as the water covered him."I'm still sorry. I disobeyed you by going for a walk" he mumbled, trying to sink into the water an hide./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur..." He leaned against the ledge and gazed at him. "I couldn't hurt you... I'd hate to do that. It would hurt me more than you. Where did you get the idea that I would hurt you?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "When ever my mother acted out of turn Father punished her, he said it was normal an that it was the husbands job to punish the wife" he cleaned some of his cuts sighing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I think that's just a piece of shit rule." He stuck out his tongue and took a deep breath. "You're your own person, Arthur. I mean, if you disrespected me, yeah I would get kind of mad, but I would never... hurt you..." he frowned. "It is the husband's job to protect the wife... Also to treat each other equally... Wives aren't meant to be punished. Nobody is. Especially you.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled slightly. He grasped the other's hand, bringing it up to his face an nuzzling into it. "I love you Alfred, i really do" he mumbled softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too..." He gently pulled the other's face closer and kissed him softly, tilting his head a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered, kissing the other back softly. "I'm sorry, if i ever leave then im most likely in the garden"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Okay... I'll keep note of that. I love you, Arthur..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smirked, he sat up slightly. Grasping onto Alfred he pulled him into the bath with him giggling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He yelped and blinked. "Arthuuuur!" He whined and smiled a bit, chuckling. "Oh well..." His white shirt began to attach to his softly defined muscles./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he nuzzled into the other, tracing patterns around the other's chest an abdomen. This was nice, without having to worry about anything quiet at that moment./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed softly and slid off the shirt, having it plop on the floor and along with the rest of his clothes. He cuddled him back and chuckled to himself./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "My king. My only king" he mumbled peppering the other in kisses./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled widely and giggled softly. "My only queen. The king of my heart at least." He kissed back on his lips./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, letting out a happy sound. "For now till eternity"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "Till eternity." He repeated. "I love you so much..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft hum. "An you know i love you as well Alfred, an i'll say it over an over"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded again happily and nuzzled his cheek and then glancing at his body. "Are you okay? The the cuts hurt much?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "I'll be fine Alfred, there just cuts" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh...Alright... Join me in bed soon, okay?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded,"I will. I'll finish cleaning them, then i'll follow you to bed"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and stood up to dry off and find different clothes./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, he began to clean the wounds. Flinching slightly since he had to pull out a couple of thorns. He cleaned them carefully as he did so./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He plopped on the bed and stared at the door for it to open and have Arthur walk in and cuddle him. He laid down patiently./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur finished cleaning them. Before he headed to the bedroom after he'd gotten dressed in his night clothes. He smiled at Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled back and patted the spot beside him. "Right here."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed softly, he walked over to the bed an climbed in beside Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He cuddled him tightly and nuzzled his neck, smiling in satisfaction, almost like a happy sleepy puppy./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur squeaked slightly, before smiling. "If your so tired then go to sleep darling"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanted to cuddle with you." He sighed. "You're like a teddy bear to me. I can't let you go." He smiled and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur frowned slightly, he tucked himself against the other after covering them both with a blanket. He to fell asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next morning, he woke up by the light shining on his face. He'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before. He sighed and turned over to where Arthur should've been./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was curled up in a small ball, a smile on his face. The cuts had already began to scab over so thankfully no blood had gotten on the bed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed softly and gently kissed the places that were cut and wrapped his arm against him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur whined slightly, beginning to wake up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at him and glanced outside. "It's beautiful outside. Maybe I have one last free day?/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked blearily, "Perhaps, but i doubt it. "/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aw... Come on, Arthur..." He kissed his forehead./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled. "your the king darling, you don't get free days"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""No need to ruin the idea though..." He sat up and sighed. "I mean... I guess I should get ready."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "you'll be the perfect king" he said softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at him with a soft smile. "Thank you, Arthur... That means a lot." He hummed and walked off to get dressed for the day./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled. He got up to go an get dressed aswell. Excited. His aunt had told him how to at least be a proper royal./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." He walked out in his new attire made for a king. "All ready?" He then heard a knock on the door. He turned and walked to open the door slightly. "Ah..." His new adviser bowed. "Your Majesty, you schedule today is full. Please, we must start the day immediately." "Oh... Okay." He glanced at Arthur. "I have to.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "Go be the best king this Kingdom will ever see my love" he smiled softly. Slipping his jacket on./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blushed a bit and ran to kiss his lips sweetly. "Thank you, Arthur. I will." He smiled and followed his adviser./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft sigh, as he glanced out the window. Before he headed out of the door, wondering around to get a feel of the castle properly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred had been all over the castle, learning about everything he needed to know. From trading routes to choosing wars to fight. He sighed, thinking of Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/10/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was learning about the culture of the land. He was sitting in a small hidden library he'd stumbled across. It was nice, with a homey feel to it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/11/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He spent his time on the throne, speaking to the people and sighed. He got up as soon as everyone left the room and called a carriage to town to see how his people were doing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/11/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur made notes on how the politics worked, along with other small things. These books must of been written by a former royalty member or a helper. He was unsure./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/11/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"When he made it to town, he got out and glanced around, smiling. He waved at them and walked around, his guards following him. He introduced himself to them and spent his time with them./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur glanced up, wondering what the time was. He put the other book away, grabbing one on the royal family. Reading through it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"When it almost got dark, Alfred was led back to the castle and bid everyone a goodnight. He glanced around, looking for Arthur. "Arthur?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur had fallen asleep in the hidden library curled up on a seat. The Library was hidden off the side of the office near Alfred's bedroom./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He continued looking around until he found the library. He smiled softly and walked inside, finding Arthur just like he thought. He gently picked Arthur up, glancing at the books and chuckled softly. Alfred carried Arthur to their room*/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur whined slightly, but curled up against the other as he remained asleep. He listened to Alfred's heart beat in his sleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled down at him and gently laid him in the bed. He changed Arthur in the proper clothes and did the same himself. He crawled into bed with him and cuddled close to him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, waking up as he looked around. How the fuck did he get into there bed.. an change?/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nuzzled against Arthur, smiling as he hummed softly in his sleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled. He relaxed against Alfred, falling asleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred woke up the next morning and glanced at Arthur. He sighed, watching him sleep./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shifted slightly. Before opening his eyes. "Good morning love"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at him. "Morning..." He kissed his forehead/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur giggled softly, blinking slowly as he woke up. "How.. How did you sleep?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I slept fine because I was with you." He hummed and hugged him. "I love you..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red, he nuzzled against the other. "An i love you" he smiled. "How did yesterday go?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded. "It was great actually. I got to speak with the people in town. They're all really nice. I hope they think I'm nice too..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, "I'm sure they think you are Alfred, there's no reason to worry"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh okay... Because I kind of set a fire."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked. "YOU DID WHAT!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed and stuck out his tongue. "I'm kidding! I'm just kidding!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a groan, "Don't fucking do that!" he hit the other's shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "Oow. You have a strong arm huh?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur narrowed his eyes. Before sighing. "Im sorry shouldn't of hit you"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's alright. You can hit me when you get angry." He smiled. "I don't get to play with you much."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "well you are the kin" he kissed the other's cheek smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I know." He kissed him back and sighed. "But you're still my husband. So you can do anything... To me that is."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red as he laughed. "You have kingly duties though"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I knooow. But I wanna spend more time with yoooouuu!" He whined./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled nuzzling against the other, "I love you, but you need to do your job"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. I know... Oh... Arthur?" He looked down at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "yes Alfred?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember that time we agreed to tell each other when we're ready? ... How about tonight?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red. "If your sure, then sure"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message collapsed" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 5px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 0px 40px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;" /div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his face flush red. "If your sure, then sure"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay... Then I'll be sure to arrive back early."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "you don't need to rush Alfred, your duties come first"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah but you'd be tired... I want you to enjoy it."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "i won't be tired Alfred" he nuzzled the other. "Now come on we should get dressed"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay..." He stood up and stretched, walking off to the closet and got dressed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur got up, going to get dressed as well. His face was still flushed red./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/12/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and kissed his cheek after he got dressed. He hugged him tightly and lifted him up. "I love you Arthur~!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/12/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur squealed grasping onto the other's arms, a smile spread across his face. "An i love you Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He set him down and stood there hugging him. "I really /really/ love you..." He sighed. "Okay! I have to go now. I promised to see some of the townspeople again... I'll see you later to night..." He nodded. "Oh. Make sure when you sleep in the library, bring a blanket. I don't want you to get a cold."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, his face flushed at the mention of falling asleep. "Sorry" he smiled at the other, "Have fun then darl"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's alright. And I will!" He kissed his cheek once more and ran off to do his kingly job./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, he grabbed a blanket. Before heading to the hidden Library, he hadn't read nearly enough the day prior./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred spent another day in town, having fun with the people and then returned earlier than the day before. He hummed, in a very good mood and looked around for Arthur./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur was sitting in there bedroom curled up by the window reading. He was rather absorbed into the book./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aaaarthurrr!" He walked passed the bedroom and to the library./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur perked up, "I'm in the bedroom Alfred!" He bookmarked his page, closing the book./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah-" he jogged back to the room and walked in. "Good evening!" He smiled widely at him. "How was your day?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled up at the other, "It was fine, an yours?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was great! Everyone's really nice.. still." He nodded and took off his jacket. "It's like they're my friends." He hummed and laid on the bed, watching him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur left the book where it was, smiling as he walked over to Alfred. "It sounds like you had an amazing day"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did. And now it's even better since I have you with me~" He chuckled softly and sat up./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sat beside the other, leaning into him. "It is nice to spend time"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mmhm." He hugged him tightly. "I missed you."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nuzzled into Alfred more, "i missed you. It gets awfully quiet without you around"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll try to spend time with you more often..." He kissed his head./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur hummed, "your duties will always come first Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He sighed. "Y-Yes... I know..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, he kissed the other's cheek smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He cuddled him and nuzzled his shoulder./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered slightly, curling closer to Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and laid down, still having his arms wrapped around the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/13/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled, nuzzling into Alfred./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you know how much I love you?" He smiled./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled. "Lots an lots?" He peered up at the other. Relaxing./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled and nodded happily. "More than that!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur chuckled, "Then pray tell, do tell me how much"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you more than all the planets combined!" He chuckled and nuzzled close to him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, smiling at him. "Your such a sap"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/14/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know~ But only for you~" He kissed all over his face./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur giggled softly, holding onto the other as he laughed happily./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He slowly rolled on top of him and blushed a bit, kissing his jaw and trailed kisses to his neck./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, letting out a soft noise as his eyes closed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gently kissed his collarbone and glanced up at him. "... Can we?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, nodding at the other. A smile on his face. "Yes"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blushed and smiled softly. "O-Okay..." He carefully undressed the other as well as himself./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at the other, an adoring look on his face. He knew the other was bound to be nervous./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gently traced his hands along the other's torso, shaking a bit. He placed gentle kisses./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt a shiver rush up his spine, he played with the other's hair trying to help him calm./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He relaxed a bit, blushing a bit. He towered above him. "Wh.. What should I do?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a soft sigh, he reached up to pull the other into a soft kiss./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He leaned down and hugged him, his bare chest pressed against the other's./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his heart flutter at the skin on skin. He smiled against Alfred's lips, moving a hand to play with the other's cowlick./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moaned softly in the kiss and shivered, his heart beating fast. He unconsciously moved his hips against him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt heat prickle an travel up his body, letting out a faint moan as the other moved his hips. He broke the kiss smiling up at Alfred, still playing with the cowlick./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blushed, biting his lip and gazed at him. "N-Nh-" he leaned his head against his hand a bit. "D-Do I-" he gently traveled his hand down to the other's crotch./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur shivered, Nodding. His own free hand tracing patterns along the other's broad back./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hummed and gently began stroking the other's member slowly. Alfred blushed and watched the other just in case Arthur didn't like it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his breath hitch, tilting his head back as he let out a low moan./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blushed darker and gulped a bit, getting... excited himself. Alfred shyly felt Arthur's entrance, tracing a finger around it./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur's hands dropped to the bedding below them, a soft sound leaving his mouth. He felt his cheeks heat up as he watched the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stopped and pulled his hands away. "A-Are you okay, L-Love?"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled at the other's slight stutter. "I'm fine Love, for someone who's never done this, your doing amazing" he whispered softly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled softly and nodded. "Th-Thank you..." He continued and leaned down. "M-Maybe this will feel better.." He slightly opened his mouth and licked the other's member./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt his breath hitch again, letting out a low moan, he tilted his head back./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He closed his eyes and licked to the tip and sucked gently./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a louder moan, the other's name mixed within the moan./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gently pulled away and kissed the tip. "Y-You okay?" He glanced up at him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur nodded, his face speckles red. "Yes" he smiled at the other./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded and continued, taking all that he could in his mouth and gently moving his head up and down./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur bit down on his lower lip, letting out another moan. He grasped onto the bed blushing red./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moved his head faster and sucked a bit harder, gently pulling away and pressed his tongue against the tip./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur felt heat pool in his stomach, Biting on his lower lip as he tried not to buck his hips. "A-Ah Alfred~"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced up at him, still licking the tip and blushed. He hummed against his member and licked the precum./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur reached down to pull the other off. "S-Stop i don't want to come just yet" he mumbled softly smiling at the other. "H-Have you got any lube?" his voice was soft./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced around. "... Wh-What is that?" He bit his lip./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a slight sigh, sitting up. "It's used to help with the penetration" he said softly. "It's like a gel i suppose is the right word for it"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook his head. "N-No... I don't think so..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur tilted his head, "One moment" he looked around thinking. Before letting out a sigh, This was gonna hurt. "Alright, you'll just go in dry ok? well need to get something for next time though"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eh? Wouldn't.. You said it's supposed to help... With pain?" He glanced at his hand. "Um... Would spit work?... Or.. N-no..?" His voice got quieter, getting more shy and fidgeting a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur sighed, "Not really, It would only work for a small portion" he smiled up at the other. He reached up to Alfred an caressed the other's cheek. "I'll be fine darl"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""I.. I don't want to hurt you... Maybe I could find some oil really quick? There should be some in the bathroom.."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur blinked, "That.. That could work actually" he smiled at Alfred. He'd never thought of using Oil./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded quickly and stood up, walking to the bathroom and getting a bottle. He walked back and sat on the bed. "Okay..." He poured a small amount on his hand and shifted so that he was between the other's legs. He stroked himself and blushed, shy./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur watched Alfred, his face flushing red as he swallowed. He relaxed his hands, letting out a soft sigh./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""O-Okay. Ready?" He gazed at him and lifted the other's legs a bit./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur squeaked slightly as the other lifted his legs. He nodded up at Alfred, smiling./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded back and gently pressed inside his entrance. He grunted and closed his eyes. "A-Ah-"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a slight noise, relaxing so it wouldn't hurt as much./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shivered and let go of his legs, leaning over him. "I-I won't move until you tell me I-I can..." He blushed./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur flushed red, relaxing some more an adjusting to the other's size. "Y-You can move now Alfred"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""O-Okay-" he gently pulled his hips slowly and began thrusting as softly as he can, taking deep breaths./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a low moan, grasping onto the bedding below him./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He groaned softly, thrusting gently. "I-I love you Arthur-" he kissed his cheeks./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur smiled up at the other, "I love you to A-Alfred!" his voice went high pitched slightly as the other brushed against a certain bundle of nerves./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blushed and buried his face against his shoulder. He continued thrusting slowly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out soft moans. "its fine. You can go faster if you want" he trembled slightly./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He nodded slowly and stopped for a bit, circling his hips against him and then thrusting faster. He moaned against his shoulder, gently biting his skin./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/15/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a louder moan. Tilting his to the side so the other could access his neck better. "A-ah Alfred~" he moaned out the others name./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/17/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed up to his neck and began thrusting faster, brushing over the other's soft spot. All Alfred could do was moan and kiss the other. He blushed deeply./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/17/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur gripped onto the other, he could feel heat coiling in his lower half as he moved with Alfred. Soft pants an moans left his mouth, lewd mewls followed by Alfred's name./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He circled his hips against the other, doing whatever felt good. He wasn't able to stop. He fully indulged himself with Arthur and just let his instincts do what they do. Alfred continued to let out deep groans and thrust against him. He shuddered as he also managed to moan out Arthur's name./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur closed his eyes panting an moaning. "Oh Please, T-That spot again" he said softly, a smile on his face arching his back as he moaned./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;""S-Spot?" He thrusted in the same place. "Th-There?" He grunted as the other tightened./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur let out a load moan. Throwing his head back slightly. "Y-yes!" He shivered an moaned./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"He continued and tried hitting the same spot. Alfred moaned and soon climaxed shortly afterwards./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/18/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Arthur grasped onto the other tightly, clenching around Alfred as he came shortly after the other, pants left his mouth./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/24/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Did this rp die?)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( I'm so sorry. I've just been a bit busy and my inspiration of rping is just... bleh... I'll respond now)) Alfred hugged him tightly, hiding his flushed face against his shoulder and just held the other close. "I-I lover you-"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/25/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(nah it's fine if you don't wanna rp then just tell me :P)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( Ah well... I guess we can stop. I apologize for making you wait for me. But thank you for RPing with me!))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Nah i mean if you've lost muse we can stop until you get it back or something, or change AU etc.. I like rping with you)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/26/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( Ah okay. Yeah I guess that sounds best. I'll return when I'm not as busy then! That might be a while. Schools been crap lately))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""04/27/2016/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(its all fine. I hope school gets better for you)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""Last Tuesday at 9:27 PM/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Hope schools been ok 3)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""Yesterday at 10:34 AM/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( *screams* I'm sosososososososososososossoo sorrryyyyy!))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div class="conversation-message-timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="inline-activity timestamp" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; opacity: 0.6;" data-js-label=""Yesterday at 4:23 PM/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(-laughs - its fine really xD I've had work an other stuff anyway. I hope all is well 3)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( Yaa I've been doing okay now. Got a job and stuff. ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Omg man Congrats, Working is so much fun)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( oh yeah. Working's great. (Not) lol ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(XD Your complaning to someone who's been working for 4 years, It gets better)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( i hope so. XP Haha ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Think of the money)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( B) that's why I do what I do my dude ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(XD, i've just been buying hetalia merch an fan merch. Soooo worth it)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( All I've been doing is drawing America so much it hurts ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(ohh? show show)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( not sure if I can here but I'll find a way. Plus it's kinda late where I'm at n I'm lazy to get up lol ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(xD go to bed then you silly goose)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( fffiiiinnneee no need to tell me twice ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="zoe-beilschmidt"zoe-beilschmidt/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(xD we can talk more when you get up. Anyway, Sleep well)/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="conversation-message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 19.6px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; animation: messaging-fade-in 0.5s; color: #444444; background-color: #ffc5b9;" data-subview="messagesView"  
div style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;" data-js-message-container=""  
div class="conversation-message-text message-container" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; align-items: flex-start; overflow: hidden; position: relative; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start;"  
div class="message-bubble full-width-bubble" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 6px 10px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 6px; flex: 1 1 0%; min-width: 0px; background: #ffffff;" data-js-message-bubble=""  
div class="message-bubble-header" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; display: flex; flex-flow: row; justify-content: flex-start; align-items: baseline;"a class="name" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 3px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; overflow: hidden; text-overflow: ellipsis; white-space: nowrap; flex: 0 1 auto;" href=" " target="_blank" data-js-tumblelog-name="alfreclfjonesy"alfreclfjonesy/a/div  
div class="message" style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"(( yeah! Thanks. You too! ))/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
